Breathless Moments
by ItzRayz
Summary: Life is not about the amount of breaths you take, it's the moments that take your breath away. A series of short but sweet stories revolving around Wally and Artemis.
1. Friends

So I have a confession to make. I am... without a doubt, a spitfire fan. I have been quietly cheering them on and when the last episode of season one came out, it was epic. The producers finally got something right for once! I have yet to watch season 2 and all I have to say is that if I don't see any more spitfire, I will be very pissed.

Anyway, I have never written for this category of Fanfiction before so please excuse me if this isn't quite up to par with the rest of the great stories out there. This will be a 60 theme/moment attempt for my favorite pairing so let's hope I finish it!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Friends**

It was official. He was sick and it sucked. Big time.

For someone like him who has the ability to travel at the speed of sound, being bedridden was a fate worse than being trapped in a supermarket with no food. Of course, Wally didn't know he was susceptible to such a disease until now.

His not so favorite uncle at the moment always proclaimed that speedsters can't get sick. It was just impossible. At that point in time, Wally believed him. Why wouldn't he? The man he always _admired_ even made it into a Flash Fact.

But damn, at this moment, he just wanted to shove that Flash Fact down his uncle's throat.

A groan escaped his lips as he tried to sit up, his body protesting against the idea. There was only thing to do when your sick and that was to call for help. His hand reached over to the nightstand, trying to reach the communicator that the team shared.

"Rob." Wally said, pushing the button to initiate the call. "I'm sick."

"Of course you are KF." Robin's voice came back over the communicator. "I'm kind of tied up right now in Gotham with the bats. Is this an emergency?"

"Yes! I'm extremely hungry and too weak to move."

"... That's not an emergency KF. Talk later dude and remember, don't be whelmed by those feelings of yours." The Boy Wonder replied, chuckling into the call before hanging up.

"Stupid bird boy!" Wally mumbled. Was he able to get out of bed and walk into the kitchen by himself? The answer was no. The moment Wally sat up, he felt an intense burning sensation in his stomach and he had to relinquish that idea.

"This is it; this is how I'm going to go." Wally exclaimed, "I always thought I would go out with a bang, in the middle of an epic battle or doing something freaking awesome but no, I'm going to be taken out by a stupid disease that I can't even see. How lame is that!"

"Bravo Baywatch. The Golden Raspberry called and they wanted to offer you a Razzie. Should I tell them that you would gladly accept their award?" Artemis asked, a smirk on her face as she stood by the entrance of his door way.

"Wh-What are you doing here harpy?" Wally retorted, masked by the coughing. "Don't you have other humans to peck on?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "No Kid Idiot. I was coming back from training and I overheard you whining about being sick so I wanted to see if you needed anything."

Wally looked at her, suspicion clearly shown on his face. "Is this some kind of trick? Are you trying to poison me?" He hadn't forgotten about the time in Bialya, where she denied that he was her ninja boyfriend. It flustered Artemis while she tried to lie her way out but ever since then, something inside of him changed. He was constantly thinking about her. Not that he'll ever tell her that. There was just something about her that made him _curious_.

It could have been the way her hair glistens in the sun or the way her hips move as she walked around in the cave. It could have also been the way he caught her staring at him whenever she thought he wasn't paying attention.

It was just so confusing. The signs are all there but what do they mean? Wally decided that when he couldn't figure out the answer, he'll go to the next best thing. Robin. He went straight to his best friend and explained about his delicate situation. He proposed that Artemis was learning the secret arts of mind control and the Boy Wonder only laughed in his face.

The discussion never got far because of the uncontrollable laughing fits that Robin suddenly developed. Not wanting to be the one explaining to Batman why his protege was border lining insanity, he made a quick escape.

"Well?" Artemis demanded. "Do you need anything Baywatch?" Wally snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes landing on her face and gulped. A pissed off Artemis was something that he didn't need right now.

Wally merely shook his head, wisely choosing to respond non-verbally. He might as well wait for Robin to get back, it was the less dangerous option of the two.

"Suit yourself." She shrugged her shoulders and walked off, leaving Wally alone.

"Smooth Wall-man." Wally whispered. "Not only are you hungry and sick, you're no closer to solving the puzzle." He pulled a pillow over his face and groaned. Life sure kicked you hard when you're down and almost out for the count.

"Hey Wally." Great. Just what the doctor ordered. Another dose of Artemis.

"What?" He yelled, his voice muffled by the pillow. When Artemis didn't respond, he wondered where she went until he felt the mattress shifting from the additional weight.

"How old are you? Six?" Artemis yanked the pillow from his face. "Here you big baby. I brought sandwiches."

Wally's eyes widened, "Why Arty! I didn't know you cared!" He quickly reached for a sandwich and within moments, the entire plate was polished off. The entire time that he was eating, he noticed that she was staring at him, more specifically, at his eyes. Wally ignored it for now. He was more focused on those delicious sandwiches.

"I didn't know you were such a whiz in the kitchen Arty." Wally said, giving her a big smile. "Those were one of the best sandwiches that I have ever eaten and trust me on that. I've eaten a lot of sandwiches."

"Thank you." Artemis mumbled back. She was caught by surprised by the compliment from Wally. "It's nothing..."

He shook his head, a quiet chuckle escaped his lips. "So what else can you do that I don't know about Arty? Do you have some sort of secret powers that you're hiding from us?"

"What's it to you Baywatch?" Artemis shot back, leaning forward and getting really close to his face. "There's a reason why their called secrets. Everyone's entitled to have some you know. Why do you care anyway?"

Given how close Artemis is, Wally couldn't help but inhale the sweet scent that was coming from her. It smells like... Lavender... with a small touch of an outdoor scent. It was the best thing that he ever smelled in his life, which was why during his intoxicated state, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "It's because I'm your friend Arty. I don't need any other reason than that."

Her eyes widened, a blush appeared evidently on her face. "You're sick Baywatch. Get some rest." Artemis pushed him back down and bit her lip, as if she was having an internal debate with herself. Surprising them both, she leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks. "Feel better okay?"

She marched herself out of the room, leaving Wally stunned. Then it hit him, he finally realized just what was so confusing about Artemis. It wasn't because he hated her. No, in fact, it was because he actually might like her.

Wally smirked, his hand touching the spot where Artemis just kissed him. "So worth being sick."

Maybe the idea of being friends with her wasn't so preposterous after all.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy it. Leave me a review if you like it!


	2. Dare

All I have to say is that I wish I owned the rights to Young Justice. I would make it so that everyone gets their happy endings. Forget what other people say, I own that show! Sadly, its just a pipe dream that won't come true unless I win the lottery... twice.

Of course, I want to say thanks to the people who left me reviews. I didn't have time to respond back to you so I'll do it here.

_j9162_: Thanks for the review. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

_randommonkeyz998_: You were right, I was disappointed with the episode. There better be a good reason as to why they didn't show Wally and Artemis! I did however, watch the next few episodes (to up the latest one) and was taken by the turn of events. I wish they aired these episodes on a daily basis.

_Keepmovingforward2_: Disappointed and pissed! Makes me want to Hulk out and bash the skulls of these writers together. I don't care if Wally and Linda is the end game but who cares, this is Earth-16. Let us have a Wally and Artemis future!

_Sirens in the water_: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I like writing about this pairing. They have good chemistry together so its a pleasure to continue writing.

_heart the speedster_: You know, I get the same feeling whenever I reread my own work. I don't know if that's a good thing or not but for me, I would like to have an image in my head whenever I'm reading something. It makes the story that much better.

_Irenerb_: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

I'm glad that there are people out there that are enjoying these random but related one-shots. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dare**

If this was any other day, Wally would have been the first one on that couch, with his feet up against the table and his eyes glued to the television. The seating arrangement was positioned perfectly. To the left was the Zeta-tubes that could transport him anywhere in the world, continental destinations only of course and to his right, was the kitchen where the delicious aroma of freshly baked cookies filled the air.

It was _the_ perfect scenario. How can life get any sweeter than this? Aside from those perks, the team also had a day off, which was totally awesome. Well technically, Batman told them to review and analyze their last mission but what Batman doesn't know won't hurt him. Even Red Tornado was reporting to the Watchtower for monitor duty.

Sadly enough, today was not just _any_ other day. Just as Wally was making his way to the living room, He saw something that made him stop cold. There before his eyes was someone sitting on the couch... and in his spot no less. Wally couldn't help but narrow his eyes. He recognized that those blond locks anywhere.

"Artemis!" Wally yelled. In a split second, he was across the room, his arms folded against his chest. "Move."

"Excuse me?" Artemis replied, her eyes glaring straight at the resident speedster. "I don't think I heard you correctly Baywatch. Are you actually telling me to move?"

"Of course not. I'm not telling you to move." Wally replied. "I'm demanding you to scram! Vamoose! Get lost! Take a hike! Skedaddle!"

Artemis inwardly smiled. While she would never admit it to him, it was amusing to see him so flustered. It was just one of the little things that she liked about the teen. "Nope. I was here first Kid Turtle. Why don't you go sit someplace else?"

Wally pointed at her and dropped his jaw. He promptly closed it but dropped it again. Words wanted to come out of his mouth but every time he wanted to say something, nothing would come out.

"You... but... That's my spot!" Wally argued. "Everyone knows that. It's like _the_ unwritten rule in this cave. Like how you're not supposed to enter Conner's room or never touch Robin's gadgets. Knockout gas might spray you in the face!"

Artemis sighed, shaking her head at her teammate. "Wally... those rules only apply to you. Everyone else has enough common sense not to do anything stupid. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out you know."

"Still, it's a moot point! That's my seat! You're in my seat!" Wally pouted, "I want my seat!"

"Again, I ask. There are other seats on this couch. Why can't you take another seat?"

"That seat is the perfect location for everything!" Wally explained. "If I'm sitting there, it would mean that the distance between the Zeta-tubes and the couch is equaled to the distance between the kitchen and the couch. I will have the option of using the kitchen for food if I'm craving some delicious home baked snacks or take out from anyplace in the US. You can't ask for a better setup than this."

Artemis closed her eyes, reminding herself that this was the guy that she might or might not have feelings for. Who was she kidding? She definitely had feelings for this idiot. Wally wasn't like most guys. He didn't have an excellent body with ripping muscles like Superboy nor was he rich like the snobby kids back at school. None of those things mattered to her. There was one thing that made Wally stand out above all.

He has the ability to make her smile and to her, that puts him on the top of her book.

"Artyyy." Wally whined, hoping that the way he was acting would encourage her feel a little bit of sympathy for him. "I need to sit in my seat. Have a heart please!"

"No." Artemis sternly replied. "Look Baywatch, nothing will get me out of this seat. Not Batman, not Green Arrow and definitely not you."

"Is that so?" A mischievous look appeared on his face. "Well then, I guess that settles it. You leave me with no choice."

Artemis immediately noticed the sly grin on his face. It was the same look that he had whenever he pulled a prank. "Don't you dare Kid Idiot." She growled.

"Oh I dare beautiful." Wally cheekily answered.

In the time that it took Artemis to blink and fully realize what happened, she was amazed to see just how fast Wally was able to move. Sure he carried her a few times while they were out on missions but this was something different. The once empty table was filled with snacks, including some of her favorites. She then felt herself being lifted and was now sitting on top of his lap. A blush feverishly appeared, turning her cheeks red.

"Put me down you idiot!" Artemis squirmed, trying to remove herself from his lap. She struggled for a minute, hoping that Wally would get the message but he didn't. His hold remained firm around her waist.

"Sorry Arty but you dared me." Wally snickered, leaning back on the couch. He pulled her closer to him, her scent overwhelming his senses. "So what are we watching?"

"I don't know." Artemis muttered, turning her head slightly so Wally couldn't see her blush. "Just pick something Kid Idiot."

"Well excuse me for being a gentlemen here." Wally rolled his eyes and reached for the bowl of chips with his left hand. Artemis sat there, her eyes glued to the television set. She was afraid that if she turned her head, he would see how embarrassed she was.

"You know... for the record. I like this." Wally suddenly said. He gently slid her down onto the couch, right next to him and pulled her legs onto his lap. "It's very comfortable."

Artemis stared at him, her eyes filled with unspoken words. It was these small gestures that Wally did that gave her butterflies. It could have been the acts of chivalry that he's been displaying or the attention that he was giving her.

In a way, it made her feel _special_ and that made her _smile_.

Artemis tilted her head up and put a small kiss on his cheek. She felt the rhythm of his heart increased and she whispered, "I like this too."

* * *

So what did you guys think?


	3. Secrets

The latest episode of Young Justice did not disappoint me. Only one word to describe it. EPIC. Now, if only there was someway to convince them to keep showing us more moments of Wally and Artemis. Any thoughts? No? okay, it was worth a try. Anyway, I wanted to thank the people that left me reviews. It was great reading your comments.

I had trouble writing this chapter due to the way the scene was playing out. I had to scrap it about five times before I finally had something to work with. All I can say is that I hope this does justice to the pairing.

_SpitfireOTP: _You got it! More is on the way! Hope you enjoy this one as well.

_XxSlayerChickxX: _Glad you like the chapter. I had fun writing that one :)

_fixati0ns: _Your wish is my command. I expect this story to have around 60 or so chapters.

_Player Zero: _If Wally did more of that in the story, it would be epic. I was told there's some great action in the latest episode of Young Justice if you get my drift.

_Abbie Brown: _Better be a flirt with one woman than with all women :P. I really had fun developing Wally's character here in my story. It's amazing to see where I can with them. I hope you enjoy it.

_Keepmovingforward2: _Thanks, glad you enjoy it.

_Irenerb: _Glad you enjoy it. Thanks for the review!

_randommonkeyz998:_ What death threat? I didn't see anything but the producers and writers of Young Justice might have accidentally gotten your letter since they did do something in the latest episode, which was totally AWESOME.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Secrets  
**

Ever since Artemis was a little girl, she had a fear of thunder. There was just something about it that made her shudder every time she heard the sounds produced by lightning. Her parents assumed that she would grow out of it, especially her father. What kind of assassin is afraid of a little thunder? He would say. As she grew older, she managed to carefully devised a plan that would always make her unavailable every time the forecast called for a thunderstorm.

Of course, that plan only worked for about three months before her father caught on.

No matter how hard her father tried, the fear of thunder stuck with her throughout her teenage years. In the end, he merely imparted her with some words of wisdom.

_Either you get over it or you're going to die. No one is going to come and save you princess._

Artemis quietly sighed, her father's words echoing through her mind. All she wanted was to go home, to Gotham City where the forecast didn't call for a thunderstorm. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to see her in this vulnerable state. Especially Wally.

Just thinking about the speedster caused her to frown. God, if Wally ever found out, he would probably spend all of his free time trying to duplicate the sound effects of thunder and scare her just for fun.

She shook her head, a sad smile grimaced her face. This was not one of her best secrets but this was her weakness and her weakness alone...

"Arty? Is that you?"

Artemis quickly turned her head, surprised to see anyone awake at this hour. "Baywatch?" She asked, unable to determine who it was from the hoarse voice.

Wally nodded his head, "Yeah, it's me. Do you want to tell me why you're sitting on the couch alone?"

"I couldn't sleep." She replied, which was partially true. With the sounds of thunder loudly echoing through the cave, she couldn't force herself to go to sleep. She gave up a long time ago, waiting until everyone else was asleep before venturing out to the living room. "What about you? Why are you up this late?"

"I was in the kitchen grabbing an early morning snack and was about to go back to my room when I saw someone that looks like you sitting on the couch... and in my spot so I decided to see what's wrong."

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Artemis asked. "What if I like sitting here in the middle of the night?"

Wally rolled his eyes, "Are you serious? Who sits here in the middle of the night, wrapped in a blanket?"

Just before Artemis could reply, thunder echoed through the cave and she quickly pulled the blanket closer to her, burying her face into it. A small whimper escaped her lips as her body slowly swayed back and forth on the couch.

"Hey, Are you okay?" Wally looked at her, concern on his face. "Artemis?"

Artemis wanted to look up and tell him no, that all she wanted was for him to hold her but somehow, she couldn't find the words to say so. It was silly, for someone her age to be afraid of thunder. As her face continued to stay buried into the blanket, tears began to form.

"I'm afraid of seagulls." Wally suddenly said. "Never liked them since the time one of them swooped down and started fighting with me for my ice cream cone."

Artemis looked up, tears still falling down her cheeks. "Seagulls?" She whispered.

Wally smiled and moved his hand to her cheeks, gently wiping the tears off her face. "Yea babe, seagulls. It happened when I was five years old. I was down on the beach with my dad and this mean seagull, gotta be a few years old, flew up to me and knocked the cone out of my hand. It gave me the evilest stare that I have ever seen in my life. Not counting the ones from Batman of course. Since then, I do my best to avoid them at all cost. I don't even stay at the beach long."

"You're scared of seagulls?" Artemis giggled, feeling slightly better. "How can anyone be afraid of seagulls? It's only a bird you know. A small defenseless bird that poses no threat to humans."

"Oh yeah, this is coming from the girl hiding under a blanket." Wally retorted. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "Come here babe." Without warning, he pulled her into his arms. He carefully maneuvered himself so that now, both of them were sharing her blanket.

Artemis felt her cheeks flush, full well knowing just how close they were now. "Wally... I'm scared of thunder..."

"I know."

"And you're okay with it?" Artemis asked, not believing that he was fully understanding the meaning behind her words. "I mean, its one thing to be scared of animals or something but being scared of thunder is so stupid."

"Look at me Arty." Wally slowly reached for her hands, taking note on just how soft her hands are. "It's normal to be afraid of something. Being afraid is what makes us human and it's just like what you told me when I was sick, everyone's entitled to their secrets. It's just how we share them that makes us a better person."

Just like that, the weight that Artemis was feeling disappeared. Her father was wrong, there _will _be someone who will save her if she falls... and hopefully... that someone would be the person next to her, holding her if she was the most delicate piece of jewelry in the world.

Wally, her ignorant, loud and impatient teammate with a big heart.

"Wally... I..."

"Shh..." Wally replied, putting his finger on her lips. "It's okay babe. Let's get some sleep okay? I'm pretty sure that your exhausted right now."

Instead of answering him, Artemis leaned into his embrace, putting her head on his shoulders. "Thank you for being here."

"Always beautiful." Wally whispered, putting a light kiss on the top of her head. "I'll always be here."

* * *

What do you guys think?


	4. Youth

Yes! I finally saw the episode and I have to say, loved Bart Allen but better yet, I love the direction that the show is moving towards. It's no longer following the damn canon / comic storyline so you know what that means right? Wally and Artemis might actually have a chance! Haha, getting a head of myself now. The producers better understand the huge opportunity they have here. Quick, someone draft a letter to them explaining this so we can get more spitfire moments! And maybe some pie!

_Claud: _Thanks! I wanted to give these characters a chance to develop themselves, moving from friends to crushes to lovers to finally partners. That's the direction that I wanted to take this story in and hopefully, I can do a good job portraying it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well._  
_

_Artemis Delos: _Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was tough writing it but I think it came out okay.

_killerawesome:_ Always glad to see my stories making someone smile. In my opinion, if I can make at least one person smile or go aww, then my job is done haha.

_fixati0ns:_ Of course! There's no one better than Wally but then again, then you have someone that you like or love, cuddling next to them is worth all the gems in the world :)

_Keepmovingforward: _Glad you enjoyed it! I was afraid that the last chapter wasn't on par with the rest of them but I'm glad people enjoyed it.

_Field Empathy:_ Yes, I'm glad you were able to relate to it. That's one of my goals as well. With each chapter, I want to be able to put Wally and Artemis in real life situations where people can relate to it and have an easier time picturing it in their head. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

_Player Zero__:_ Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoyed it!

_randommonkeyz998: _It's okay! Because you know what? It's no longer following the comics! It's heading in a new direction! Of course, that means that now, we must convince the writers to stay on this track and not revert back to the original timeline.

_Irenerb: _Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed it!

_XxSlayerChickxX: _I liked episode 4 too :) It was one my favorites.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Youth**

When Wally finally heard the sounds of the dismissal bell from one very prestigious Gotham Academy, a sigh of relief escaped his lips. He had forgotten just how boring it was waiting for the minutes to go by. There were only so many times he could count the bricks on the wall before going crazy.

"Get a grip West." Wally muttered, running his hand nervously through his hair. "Artemis is not going to kill you. You're a valuable member to this team so she can't kill you. In fact, she'll probably be glad to see you."

The speedster shook his head. He was a dead man. Wally knew just how much Artemis valued her privacy and here he was, intruding on her civilian identity but it wasn't his fault. No, it was Robin who accidentally mentioned that she was attending his school. If anyone was to blame, it would be Robin, the Wonder Troll.

Yes, in fact. If this plan goes up in flames, then Robin will burn for it too. Wally silently chuckled and sighed. Not to quote the Boy Wonder but he was not feeling the 'Aster here.

Pretty soon, the students of Gotham Academy started to walk outside and he casually strolled up to the front gate. Ignoring the looks of the other students, he walked around the school grounds, keeping an eye out for Artemis.

"This should be pretty simple." Wally pondered to himself as his eyes scanned the area. "If I was Artemis, where would I go to find the fastest way out?"

As luck would have it, Artemis came through the side doors. She struggled slightly with the textbooks on her arms. Throughout the entire day, all she wanted to do was to shove Jenny 'I'm so perfect and your not' Bierman through the third floor window. She could imagine the conversation with her mother now, "Oh by the way mom, I got expelled for pushing this snobby girl through the third floor window but she deserved it!" Artemis shook her head, already knowing how disappointed her mother would be if she got expelled from the school.

"Shit!" Artemis cursed as the textbooks that she was carefully holding fell to the floor. "Great, just great."

"Need some help beautiful?"

"No!" Artemis snapped. "I got it!"

"Come on Arty."

Arty? Why was this person calling her Arty? Only one person ever called her by that nickname and he was all the way in Central City. Artemis slowly looked up and found herself staring into the eyes of someone who was supposed to be miles away.

Instead of looking at some random student from her school, she found herself staring into the eyes of one Wally West.

"Hi babe." Wally replied, his green eyes flickered with amusement. "Can I give you a hand?"

"Baywatch?" Her eyes widened, surprised written across her face. "What you doing here?" She hissed. "No, how did you even know that I go to school here?"

"Robin." Wally nonchalantly answered. "Look, before you start shooting arrows at me, I can explain."

"You got three seconds and you better make it good."

Uh oh. Warning bells started to go off in his head. This cannot good.

"Icametoseeyou." Wally's eyes widened, his hands quickly covering his mouth. Of all the excuses he had planned, his mouth suddenly decided to go with the truth. The very thing that could get him killed! Oh why didn't he just tell her that he was in the neighborhood or the Zeta-tubes sent him to the wrong city. Wally then broke eye contact, finding the scattered textbooks lying on the ground more interesting.

Artemis felt herself blushing from the words and she looked away as well. It was sweet, the way he showed up to pick her up from school. No one had done that for her before and it... felt nice for once. It didn't help that they were currently standing in the middle of the school yard and new rumors were going to spread tomorrow but she didn't care.

Not about the school or about the snot-nose kids. The only thing that mattered was that he cared _enough_ to come all the way here to see _her._

"Care to repeat that again Wally?" She teased. "Maybe at a rate where a normal person can understand what your saying?"

"I came to see you." Wally answered, much slower this time. His hands went to pick up the textbooks, carefully looking over the titles to get a good idea on what she was currently studying in school. "Really? You're taking both Chemistry and Physics?" He let out a quiet whistle, impressed with her workload.

"Unfortunately. Apparently, it's a requirement here and I need it to graduate." Artemis distastefully replied."So yeah... Why did you come all this way to see me?"

"Who knows?" Wally cheekily answered, "Maybe I always wanted to pick my girlfriend up from school?"

There it was again, the subtle flirting that he was doing around her. Artemis used to think that he wasn't aware of what he was saying but now, she was more than convinced that he was actually aware of his actions.

She shook her head. "Wally, you're an idiot you know that?"

"And you probably wouldn't want it any other way." The speedster grinned, his arms currently holding onto her textbooks. "Now how about we go get some food? I'm famished here."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Come on you bottomless pit. I know the perfect place." She looped her arm with his, enjoying the closeness between them. While she would never admit it, her heart fluttered for a few seconds when he hypothetically called her as his girlfriend.

As the two walked, Wally started to hum a small tune and she smiled. She pulled him to a stop and tippy-toe upwards, giving him a small peck on his cheek. "Thanks Wally..."

"Anytime beautiful."

* * *

So what did you guys think? Not enough fluff? Let me know cause I can change that!


	5. Patience

So I'm back with another chapter. Usually it takes a week or so between them but I couldn't help it. I saw the next moment on my list and I'm like, DONE. This literally came to me while I was uploading the last one and since I didn't want to lose my thought, I was already writing by the time you guys were leaving me reviews.

I know my chapters are short - about 1.4k per chapter but that's the point. I wanted it to be short and simple. Maybe when I'm done, I'll do one that's just a story between the two. Who knows.

In the meantime, thanks to the people who left me reviews. You're awesome.

_Immortalfantasylover: _Don't joke with me here! Is she seriously going to show? I hope Wally makes another appearance as well, or we get some more spitfire moments! Ugh, too hyped up now. See what you done!_  
_

_randommonkeyz998: _Yes, in the original comics, its Wally and Linda Park but now, its Wally and Artemis. So much better in my opinion. Now, if only I can replace Linda's face with Artemis in my comics... That would be perfect.

_Field Empathy: _More Fluff! I hope this chapter is better than the last one.

_Wolf skater: _I wasn't going to cement their relationship until a much later point but this chapter just came to me. Hope you enjoy it.

_Player Zero: _Ha, nice. I like how you used the title in there. Epic win for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

_Kristie Lynn: _Heh, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I've taken note of your suggestions and I do see someplace where I can fit them with these moments that I have lined up. Stay tuned!

_Irenerb: _Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Patience**

"Ughhh." Wally groaned as he slumped in his seat. "I'm not going to make it Arty. I can see my life flashing before my eyes. The uneaten meals, the leftover snacks. No one is going to devour them once I'm gone! Are you really going to let me starve here?"

He plopped his head onto the kitchen table and let out another groan. "Stomach... imploding... need... food..."

Artemis sighed, "You're not going to die Wally. Surely you can wait a few more minutes for dinner."

Wally gave no formal response, merely sticking out his tongue. He knew it was childish, the way he was acting but in his defense, he was bored and had nothing better to do. There was this unified rule on the team that no one was ever allowed to let Wally help them cook, under any circumstances. It didn't matter if it was a life or death situation. Wally was never allowed to cook anything in the kitchen. Ever.

Robin even went as far as laminating a sign on the wall warning outsiders of this rule. It was the stupidest thing he had ever seen. Just because you blow up the kitchen once, you lose all credibility as a chef and you're labeled as a menace.

"Wally, can you hand me the salt?" Artemis asked, her hands currently going to work on dicing the onions.

Wally instantly sat up, a grin appearing on his face. "Does this mean you're almost done? Usually, when people start adding salt, it means that their almost done."

Artemis shook her head, "I'm only using the salt for seasoning Baywatch. Don't get too excited here. Just sit back down and don't even think about taking some sausages from that plate."

"Who me?" Wally said, feigning a hurt look on his face. "I would never dare."

With her back turned to him, Wally thought this was the perfect opportunity to help himself to sample the goods. Someone had to make sure that nothing was poisoned you know. Just as he was mere centimeters away, his fingers barely touching the delicious meat, Artemis turned around and slapped his hand away.

"Don't even think about it Kid Idiot." Artemis threatened, her eyes flickering with amusement. "You're lucky I didn't slap you with the wooden spoon in my hand."

"Hey Arty?" Wally asked, the pain in his hand forgotten. "How come you never told us that you can cook?"

Artemis shrugged, "It never came up Baywatch. What's with the sudden interest?"

Her hands continued with the preparation, stirring the pot with one hand before going back to the cutting board to finish with the onions. Once done, she swept the diced onions into the pot along with adding a few more pinches of salt. From his perspective, the way Artemis was moving proved to him that she was not a novice in the kitchen. The way her hands moved fluently from one ingredient to the next was just pure magic. Wally sighed, a big smile on his face. The sweet aroma from the meal caused him to relish in the moment, enjoying the idea that it was in fact, Artemis, who was cooking for him.

"Wally?" Artemis asked. She turned around and found him spaced out. It was cute, the way she was able to amaze him with just her simple cooking skills. It never occurred to her that something so basic, something that she was used to doing all her life, would be enough to impress him.

"Be right back." Wally suddenly said and disappeared. Artemis heard the familiar rustling sounds that he usually makes when he sped off. She inwardly chuckled and went back to her meal. The dish itself was fairly simple, a traditional Vietnamese cuisine that she always made at home.

Since Artemis didn't hear the computer announcing Wally's departure, she could only assume that he was still somewhere in the cave, probably in his room. With a few more seconds, she lifted the wooden spoon up and carefully tasted her creation.

"Hey, no fair." Wally's voice whispered into her ear, startling her. Artemis yelped in surprise and found herself wrapped in his arms. "How about a taste babe?"

Artemis felt the blush making its way up to her cheeks. They have been dancing around each other for weeks, allowing small forms of affections to pass between each other but it wasn't enough. There was a look of longing between the two of them; every touch, every conversation, every move left them with wanting more. While they wouldn't speak about it out loud, their actions spoke volumes.

"You should wait." Artemis mumbled, her body relaxing itself against Wally. She felt his arms tightened around her and she smiled to herself. She's been in hugs before and even given some out but with Wally, it was different with him. Being in his arms made her feel safe in a way that she couldn't even begin to describe and she enjoyed it.

"Uh huh." Wally replied, his arms holding steady to her waist. He pulled her closer, taking note of how good she smells right now. It has to be the shampoo that she uses because he never smelled anything like it before. A hint of Jasmine mixed with some kind of citrus scent. Delicious.

He leaned his head closer and smiled. "Too bad I was never good at waiting." With that, he pulled his arms apart and spun Artemis around, taking a good look at her. "You look amazing babe."

"Yeah right Wally." Artemis muttered. "I'm a mess." Her cheeks were literally on fire now. She looked into his eyes, mesmerized by those intense pools of green.

Wally laughed and put his hand on her chin, tilting her head up in the process. "You clearly need a better mirror Arty because in my eyes, you're nothing but perfect." With one fluid motion, Wally captured her lips with her own.

Artemis couldn't help but smile against the kiss. In her head, she shouldn't help but think just how soft his lips are. The two of them stayed in the same position, enjoying the kiss before breaking apart for air. Wally leaned in, his forehead touching hers.

"You know, the food's probably done by now." Wally replied, a smirk on his face. His hands were still holding her close.

"Shut up and kiss me idiot."

Food forgotten, Artemis yanked Wally down, capturing his lips and tasting sweet bliss once more.

* * *

It finally came! The Kiss! YAY!


	6. Routine

Is anyone else hulking out as to how they just left us hanging with that cliffhanger before taking a break until September? That was so perfectly evil... that I have to respect them for that. Makes me want to send them an email and ask for evil lessons.

Anyway, this chapter is more like a follow up chapter from the last one. Maybe, maybe not. I decided that Artemis needed some girl time and what better way to get some than having the Spanish Inquisition done on her by Zee!

Thanks for everyone that left me a review. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.

_YOUNGJUSTICEFANGIRLE:_ Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

_andyc196_: Thanks again for the multiple reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed reading it.

_Hockeygirl28:_ lol, trolling robin. I tried to take it into consideration with this chapter but I have yet to fully utilize it. I will do so in a future chapter and dedicate it to you guys.

_JackBunjeeKiki:_ I have to say, I enjoyed writing chapter 2. There was just a certain aspect of it that made me write it that way. Couldn't explain it but I hope I recapture it for future chapters.

_Geekdad:_ Glad to hear that you're writing a saga yourself. Let me know when its up and I'll gladly repay the review. Thanks for the encouragement and I wish you the best as well.

_Keepmovingforward2:_ Thanks for the review! Glad you enjoyed it.

_Irenerb:_ Yay! Made the favorite chapter list! Always a pleasure.

_Player Zero:_ Yes it was. I thought about it and I guess it was time that they kissed.

_sunflower13:_ Aw it was sweet wasn't it? I tried to think of something else but the kitchen scene stuck with me. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

_Wolf skater:_ Thanks! Really glad I was able to make your day. I enjoyed writing it as well.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Routine**

"Hellooo, Earth to Artemis. Are you still in there?" Zatanna giggled, waving her hand in front of her friend's face. When Artemis still didn't respond, the magician shook her head and sat back in her seat, happily enjoying the cup of Hot Chocolate that Robin made for her.

It's been a fun day thus far, chaos exploding from the second she entered the cave. For some reason, which no one can explain, Wally was currently running through the cave with Robin hot on his tail. By the time she got an update from Conner who was sitting on the couch watching television, those two had started a prank war with each other and neither sides were giving an inch.

That was when she walked into the kitchen, finding Artemis sitting on a stool with a small smile on her face as she gazed outward. It didn't take long for Zatanna to narrow it down, with the way Artemis was acting. It was obvious to her, the poor girl was head over heels about a boy!

"So does Wally know that you like him?" Zatanna asked, a sly grin on her face. She took another sip from her cup and waited. It was a common thing with people that are zoned out. Their minds are so far away that when you ask them a ridiculous question, the average response time goes up from two seconds to ten seconds.

Just like clockwork, Artemis turned her head, surprised to her friend sitting in front of her. "Z-Zatanna! Don't sneak up on person like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Hello to you too Artemis." The grin still apparent on her face. "I know you heard the question so spill."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Zatanna shook her head. "Do you want me to play detective Artemis? Because you know I will and I have been spending some time with Robin lately... and who knows what _habits_ I might have picked up from him..."

Artemis bit her lip, debating if she should lie to end the conversation here or tell her the truth. Internally debating, she was about to come clean when she saw the predatory look on Zatanna's face. It was the same look at a lion has when they captured their prey. She quickly changed her mind, deciding that lying would be her only option to survival.

"It's Robin! I like Robin!" Artemis shouted. Her eyes widened at the answer that her mouth quickly rambled off. Robin? Artemis inwardly cringed. Of all the people she could have said, she said the one name that just sealed her fate. Zatanna stared at suspiciously before narrowing her eyes.

"Robin. You're telling me that all this time, you've been sitting here thinking about Robin?"

Artemis merely nodded her head. No choice now. She had to go with it. "Yup. Robin. The Boy Wonder. Very cute under that mask. Big crush."

"Robin. Red hair, green eyes, funny personality and quick like lightning?"

"Yup." Artemis automatically responded. "No! I meant no!"

And that's when Artemis realized she's been caught. Zatanna had the biggest smile on her face while she sat there, watching her friend with interest. "Here, let me help you out sweetie. The name you're looking for is Wally. The guy who currently is running through your mind constantly."

"Am I that obvious?" Artemis asked, resigning to the fact that her secret is no longer a secret.

"You? Obvious? Give me a break. It's Wally that was obvious. The poor boy couldn't be more obvious than renting a huge billboard and declaring to everyone that he had a crush on you. Haven't you noticed that Wally practically adores you? It's so cute the way he always watches you whenever you walk into the room and then smiles."

Artemis blinked, surprised that her friend was that observant and very close to the truth. "Are you sure? I mean this is Wally we're talking about. Maybe he was thinking about a sandwich when you saw him. He does do that sometimes you know."

"I got it, I'm going to do a summoning spell to get Wally in here and we'll settle this once and for all. Don't you want to know the truth? I know you won't agree with me at first but really think about it Artemis. Oh my god! Maybe you can kiss him and show him whose boss! Maybe Wally's into stuff like that. Does he even know how to kiss?" The brunette pondered.

Shaking her head, Artemis silently groaned. She hated lying to Zatanna but this wasn't something that they weren't ready to share with the team yet. Ever since that kiss, Artemis couldn't help but let that moment occupy every single free second of her day. It was intoxicating; a strong desire building within her to kiss Wally once more. Even though they weren't _officially_ dating like boyfriend/girlfriend, the very thought of them being labeled as a couple caused her cheeks to blush.

It was these questions that caused her to zone out in the first place. Before Zatanna walked in, she was analyzing it herself but to be honest, it never got far as the memory of their kiss outweigh her desire to find the answers to those questions.

"If you say so Zatanna the Magnificent." Artemis replied. "Go on, let's go get us some answers."

Ignoring the cheeky response, Zatanna closed her eyes and began chanting. "Won Yallw Nommus."

With a fog of cloud, Wally burst through the cloud, a surprised look on his face as he yelped in surprise, stopping himself before crashing into the wall. "What the hell?" He looked around, confused as to why he was here. "Did he finally get me? Holy shit, did he really kill me?"

The two girls stayed silent, amused with the display Wally was putting on. Zatanna cleared her throat, getting his attention. "You're in the kitchen Wally."

Wally turned around and sighed, "Good. For a second there, I thought I might have crossed over or something."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Don't be a drama queen Baywatch."

"You know you like it babe."

Zatanna coughed, injecting herself into the conversation. "Wally, I have a question for you. It's very simple. Do you like Artemis? How many times have you thought about kissing her?"

"Way to be subtle Zee." Artemis muttered, taking note on how fascinating the wall suddenly was.

"Hm... How do I answer that question?"

The speedster continued to ponder, causing Zatanna to inch forward, anticipating the answer while Artemis continued to avert her eyes. It wasn't that she was embarrassed, it was more like self-preservation. It's the humiliation that she didn't want to face.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Wally quickly closed the distance, appearing next to Artemis with a big grin on his face. "Hello beautiful." He whispered before capturing her lips with his. Zatanna sat there, squealing while Artemis merely pulled him closer, the anxiety that she was feeling no longer there.

There was no words to describe it, the way Wally was kissing her now. It was just magical. In one move, Wally managed to wipe out all her doubts and insecurities and proved to her that he wasn't afraid of hiding it. When they finally broke apart for air, they saw Zatanna sitting there, a big smile on her face.

"So... Anything you two want to tell me?"

Artemis blushed and shook her head. "No, go away."

"No Robin! Put the grenades down!" Kaldur yelled from the hall. "Wally, RUN!"

Wally's eyes widened and quickly scanned for the exit. Finding one, he quickly turned his head and smiled. "Gotta go babe. I'll see you later." Giving her one last kiss, the speedster disappeared, leaving Artemis speechless and Zatanna grinning.

"Nothing huh?"

* * *

So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? I can take it!

_**Author goes to hide in the closet with his iPad reading Young Justice Comics**_


	7. Smile

I don't know what compelled me to write this chapter like this but most things that usually happens to me happens for a reason so I hope you guys enjoy it. Now for a side question, how many cookies do you think it would take for them to give me the rights to Young Justice? 10? 20? I will not go pass 30 because I want some cookies too...

_Wolf skater:_ Oh I have no doubt about that lol. Being the world's greatest evil matchmaking person is something that should be honored! I will make a trophy in your honor!

_Chalant Lover:_ I will make it happen. Their relationship calls for a double date and there's no one better than Superboy and Miss Martian! Kidding! I do believe a Robin and Zatanna one ensure humor and chaos. I smell epic chapter there lol.

_Akane09chan:_ Lol! Every time I see your review, I just laugh. I take it as a compliement that I'm able to portray things like this in my writing. Plus one Akane, Plus one.

_Player Zero:_ Glad to be doing my part! If only september would come faster. I have to know what happens next!

_sunflower13:_ Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I liked writing it.

_thesilentboom:_ I like the ending too! It's always fun to throw in a little Robin action in there to spice up the chapter.

_Irenerb:_ Glad you enjoy it! I wonder how many chapters of mine makes it to your favorites. Challenge accepted lol.

_randommonkeyz998:_ Zatanna is awesome! Haven't you wondered what would happen if she... spent a day with Wally and Artemis? I shudder to think of the plotbunnies that are now rampaging through my head.

_Hybrid301:_ I'm with you! I can't last that long either. Thankfully, I'm watching reruns of the show so I don't forget just how awesome it is.

_andyc196:_ You're very welcome. I like to do it because 1)its awesome to see your name on an author's work and 2)There is no number two. Number one is awesome enough. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

_Jazbez:_ Yeah, I noticed how Artemis looks like Linda with the amulet on. Like I was thinking earlier, since the DC Reboot, Maybe, just maybe, Artemis = Linda. I will continue to hope and pray.

_Devyne_Serenity:_ Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

_Awesome person:_ You're awesome! Enough said.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Smile**

"Why is that you're always smiling whenever you're in here Baywatch?"

Wally shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Who knows babe. Perhaps the reason why I'm smiling is because I found out that you're secretly an enchantress that somehow put me under your spell?"

Artemis rolled her eyes and slapped his arm lightly. "In your dreams Wally and if I was an enchantress, you would be doing so much more boyfriend kind of things for me."

"More boyfriend kind of things huh? Are we talking about the same kind of things that I see us doing in my dreams babe?" The speedster cheekily replied, sticking out his tongue for good measure.

Seeing as how he left Artemis stuttering for a witty comeback, Wally turned his attention back to the wall, where his prized possessions were kept. Currently known as the 'Trophy Room', it was something that he was truly proud of. Sure he didn't have a Bat Cave with all the cool gadgets or a Fortress of Solitude with all the exotic alien artifacts but he did have the Trophy Room.

While the name seems bland, it was still a work in process. He was going to call it the Flash Room but decided against it. The name wasn't that important, it would come to him eventually but what _is_ important are the objects on the shelf. To outsiders, it might look like random objects that he found at a local flea market but he knew better. To him, they were much more than mere objects. They were souvenirs from their past battles, reminders to the team of just how far they've come.

They had experienced so much together.

Failure. Success. Growth.

To him, these were priceless artifacts. That's why he decided to spend a few minutes every day in here, reminiscencing about the past. He was suppose to meet Artemis in the training room but somehow got sidetracked when he walked past the room. What was suppose to be a quick minute to admire turned into him standing for ten minutes, smiling like an idiot.

Which is why Artemis was currently standing next to him, wondering why her boyfriend had a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you're smiling?"

Wally snapped out of his daydream and nodded his head. He walked up to the shelf, his fingers gently touching the souvenirs. His fingers moved along the wall until they stopped in front of two things.

The Helmet of Fate and a single green arrow perched on a stand.

"I'm smiling because of these two things babe."

Artemis looked on with confusion on her face. "Why those two?" She pondered out loud. "I can understand the arrow since it's the same one that I used to save you from being squashed like a bug but why the Helmet of Fate Baywatch?"

"Hey! How many times do I have to say it? It was a strategic plan between Robin and I that led to Amazo's defeat. And we knew you were there the entire time!" Wally half-heartedly defended. It was a lie and the both of them know it. He was lying to keep his pride as a man in tact and Artemis already knew Wally was lying by the way he kept fidgeting.

"Uh huh. Whatever you want." Artemis replied, a grin on her face. No matter how many times she teased him, it was still cute to see Wally so defensive. She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, her way of letting him know that she was merely teasing him.

"Anyway." Wally coughed, turning his attention back to the Helmet. "Like I was trying to explain before I was kindly interrupted, there's a reason why the Helmet has a special place up there."

"It's because of him isn't it?" Artemis softly asked. "Kent Nelson?" In the past, she tried to get him to open up about the helmet, to see what exactly happened when he wore it but he never budged. Wally, the single-minded idiotic person who was easily bribed with food, did not budge at all. Of course, that was back then when they were just friends but now that their in a relationship, he doesn't get to dodge those questions anymore.

"Yeah. It was." Wally stared at the golden helm, a sad smile on his face. " Believe it or not, Kent was a wise man and he saw something in my heart that I didn't realize myself."

"What did he see that you didn't?" She asked.

"You."

Artemis blinked a couple of times, her heart starting to pick up in rhythm. "Me...?" She quietly asked, wanting to make sure that she heard his answer correctly.

"Yes. You." Wally answered, using one syllable words.

"I-I don't understand." Artemis stuttered. How could Kent Nelson see her in Wally's heart? It had to be a mistake. There's no other possible reason for it... unless it was magic?

Reaching for her hands, Wally pulled Artemis into a hug, full well knowing that his girlfriend was probably going crazy trying to understand the riddle. "Babe calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? Don't you tell me to calm down Wally West!" Artemis yelled. "I will not be caoophm."

Unable to finish her sentence, Artemis found Wally's lips on top of hers, capturing her in a spontaneous kiss. She felt his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him and her hands automatically went up to his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

The two soon broke apart for air but not before Wally leaned in, his forehead touching hers. "Kent told me to find my own spitfire Artemis. One that wouldn't let me get away with anything."

His green eyes bored into hers and surprisingly, she felt herself blushing. It wasn't everyday that a girl hears how one elderly gentleman, regardless of him being Doctor Fate, predicted and shaped the future with just a few simple words. Both Wally's and hers.

"I know it doesn't make much sense babe but trust me on this. I may have done a lot of stupid things in the past and probably will still do in the future but being with you, is something that I do not regret. You asked me why I smile in here and this is why. I come in here and see the arrow that saved my life and the helmet that guided my life in the right direction. It's because of these two things that make me smile."

Artemis remained silent, her heart soaring at the way Wally was telling her these things. It wasn't perfect, their relationship but that was normal. They would argue like any other couple but at the end, the feelings that they felt for each other was real.

She needed him just as much as he needed her and that itself, was enough to make her smile.

* * *

_The author is still hiding in his closet, this time with his laptop watching Young Justice Episodes._


	8. Game

Thanks for so many reviews. It was actually the highest to date yet! Yay. To celebrate, I offer this freshly baked plate of chocolate chip cookies. While I have your attention, I just want to point out that I hope this chapter meets expectations. Kinda nervous here lol.

_Wolf skater:_ Yay Cookies! I agree to your terms and give you half the rights to Young Justice. My closet isn't just a closet. It's the fortress of solitude. I just wish it had a bathroom in here lol.

_Irenerb:_ Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

_randommonkeyz998:_ haha, the crowd must be pleased! Can I suggest that they replace those with feathers and pillows? Might as well enjoy myself while being chased lol.

_Guest:_ Thanks for the review! Agree that spitfire is a term, not really petname.

_sunflower13:_ Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed it! Makes my day to see people liking the chapter.

_Chalant Lover_: Double Date story coming right up. I hope this chapter meets your expectations!

_Hockeygirl28:_ I couldn't do paintballing but I did combine them on a double date with Robin/Zatanna for a fun time. I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Zatanna103:_ Awesome! More favorites! I give you a cookie for loving it.

_Guest:_ Thanks! I will do so. Glad to see you enjoying it.

_andyc196:_ Well, I hope this chapter meets your expectations sir!

_Guest:_ I will keep that in mind. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

_Akane09chan:_ Of course you can join me in watching it. The more the merrier in fact. YAY for YJ.

_pinktonks:_ I will always keep writing. Always glad to know that my stories are making people feel good. Score one for Me!

_Abbie Brown:_ You're not alone out there. September cannot come fast enough :(

* * *

**Chapter 8: Game**

"I know he cheated Artemis! He definitely cheated!" Wally exclaimed as he walked through the carnival with Artemis by his side, her hand looped through his while the other was holding onto the big Husky Doll that he won for her.

Artemis rolled her eyes but smiled regardless. "Wally, you know it's not a competition right? All of us agreed to have fun tonight and that's what we're going to do."

"I know babe." Wally replied, his eyes still glaring at Robin. "But he still cheated. I don't know how but my Flash Senses are tingling."

"Your... Flash Senses?" Artemis slowly asked, trying to make sense of her boyfriend's logic. "You know what, never mind. I don't want to know."

"Yeah, you know. Flash Senses. It's something that we speedsters have that alerts us of any kind of danger." Wally explained. "I'm pretty sure you have something like that, like Archer Senses. Trust me. It's a thing."

"Where should we go next Artemis?" Zatanna asked, interrupting the conversation. Artemis gave her friend a grateful look for the distraction. It wasn't that she didn't want to understand Wally, there just wasn't enough time tonight to let him explain himself. Artemis recalled the last time Wally tried to explain something to her, the only thing she got out of it was a massive headache. Throughout the course of the explanation, he went from basic hand gestures to drawing complex diagrams on a chalkboard and they didn't even have a chalkboard in the cave.

Where he found one, it was a question that she would never ask. For her sanity, it was probably for the best that she not know.

"How about we try the bumper cars?" Robin pointed out. "There's no winners or losers in that game so everyone should have a blast with that."

Wally narrowed his eyes at his best friend, suspicious at the statement. Was this his way of calling a truce or did he just want to savior the victory? The smirk on his face told him it was the latter.

No matter how much he thought about it. It was an impossible feat. There was no way that Robin could have defeated him in a contest of strength. It defied all known logic. How can someone who was two years younger than him ring that stupid bell when he couldn't do it? He even used a little super speed to increase the momentum of the hit and it still wouldn't ring the bell.

But all Robin did was drop the stupid hammer and the bell rang.

It was preposterous.

"No. Not yet. We're going to play one more game." Wally said, his eyes landing quickly on the water squirting booth. "We're going to settle this once and for all bird boy."

"Bring it on second best." The Boy Wonder retorted. "Don't get distraught when you get schooled KF."

Artemis shook her head, clearly amused at the situation. It was rare to see Wally so focused on something like this. Maybe it was just a guy thing. Something about their pride that won't let them be outdone.

She had to admit, it was fun in the beginning when the boys won them prizes but it started to get out of hand when they went from booth to booth trying to outdo each other. Sure it was still funny to see Wally's jaw drop like that but they needed to stop before it got out of hand.

"Guys, don't do anything stupid now." Artemis hissed, a dangerous gleam appearing in her eyes. "Don't make me hurt the both of you."

Her threat fell on deaf ears, as the boys sprinted to the next game booth, eager to settle the score once and for all.

"I give up!" Artemis shouted, all but throwing her single arm in the air. "See if I care when security throws the both of you out!"

Zatanna giggled as she poked Artemis in the ribs with her duck. "Lighten up Artemis. Boys will be boys and besides, Donald wants to say hi to your dog."

"Donald?" Artemis asked, surprised by the name. "You named your stuffed duck Donald? Like the cartoon character?"

She nodded her head. "Yup! Why? What's wrong with that? I think Donald is a very fine name for this duck."

"Uh-huh and here I was, thinking that you would name him after Robin. After all, don't think I didn't catch that look that you gave him when he won you the doll."

Zatanna blushed, her cheeks tinged red from being caught. "Ye-yeah? And what about you huh? I could say the same thing about you."

"I'm already dating that idiot Zatanna." Artemis responded, smirking. "I have to _like_ him in order to date him right? So spill it. When did this happen?" This was definitely payback from the time she was interrogated by her. "Did he kiss you? Does Batman even know? Who am I kidding, this is Batman we're talking about. Of course he knows. He's probably watching us through the cameras right now!"

"Seriously Artemis?Paranoid much? And besides Robin and I are just friends! There's nothing going on between us."

"Yeah right. Friends don't have a death grip on some carnival prize." Artemis explained, trying to pull the doll out from Zatanna's death grip. "I just want to see that damn thing! It's not like I'm going to steal it."

"Okay fine... but be careful with it. Donald doesn't like it when you grab it by his tail Artemis."

"Finally." Artemis muttered. She saw the anxious look on Zatanna's face before sighing. "Fine, take your duck back but just tell me, the two of you are dating right?"

Zatanna slowly nodded, the her cheeks still blushing. Artemis smiled and hugged her friend. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks. It means a lot to me and he's a really sweet guy."

"They're all sweet... until you see past the exterior and that's when you find out about their idiotic side." Artemis said, pointing to their two missing dates. "May I present Exhibit A? I don't think we need any more proof than that."

"Prepare to eat my dust you troll."

"Just don't cry when you lose Wally. I hate to see you cry. Again."

"For the hundredth time, a bug flew into my eye! That's it! I'm going to enjoy wiping that smirk off your face!"

"Maybe we should switch to a game where you can win. Like shuffleboard maybe?"

Hearing Wally let out a primeval roar caused both girls to laugh. There was no way they could even pay for great comedy like this. "I think they're going a bit overboard right now."

Artemis continued to laugh and wiped a stray tear from her eye. "Oh god, sometimes I would rather just sit there and listen to those two than watch television. It's more entertaining."

"Yes I agree but I think it's time they cool it with their little rivalry. Don't you agree?" Zatanna asked, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Please hold Donald. I don't want him to see this."

Holding both dolls, Artemis took a step back and watched Zatanna stand there, her eyes glowing slightly as she started chanting. "Won retaw htiw syob eht triuqs."

Like magic, the water in those mechanical squirt guns changed their targets from the bull-eyes to Wally and Robin and opened fire, soaking them while the operator was trying to find the shut off valve. Moments later, the guys came walking boy, a glare on each of their face. Artemis couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"So who won?" Artemis asked, fighting to keep her smile down.

"I did." The boys answered at the same time. They looked at each other and glared. "No I did!" They pointed fingers at each other and narrowed their eyes. "Stop copying me!"

"Uh guys? I think we should move. The booth owner is pointing the security guards at us." Zatanna said, tilting her head to the right. "And they look like they mean business."

"Split up and meet up at point B." Robin directed, taking charge. "10 mins and don't be late." He reached for Zatanna's hand they quickly disappeared into the crowd, with the guards following them.

"Sorry babe." Wally sheepishly apologized, running his hand through his wet locks. "I didn't mean for it to turn out this way."

"It's fine Wally. It was fun." Artemis replied, a smile on her face. "Besides, how can I be mad when you made this night memorable for me. Granted, I didn't picture you getting schooled by Robin."

"He cheated!" Wally cried, protesting on his own behalf. "Did you even see that little smile of his when he dropped that hammer?"

Artemis shook her head and leaned forward, giving her boyfriend a kiss. She felt the water dripping down the side of his face and pulled away, seeing a pouting Wally staring back at her.

"That's it? I won you that doll and all I got is one little kiss? Not feeling it babe."

Wally reached forward and pulled her back, capturing her lips once more. If this is what it feels like losing, then he was all for it. Robin may have won this battle but tonight, he sure didn't feel like a loser.

* * *

_Did I do good? I hope I did. Anyway, for the next chapter. I have two versions of the draft. One really angsty and one very light mood. I'll leave it to you guys but the topic is "Green Eye Monster". I'm leaning towards the lighter mood one._


	9. Green Eyed Monster

So... as anyone made any progress of buying Young Jutice yet? I sent them a box of cookies and they sent me back a letter asking for more lol. I stopped myself at the third box when I realized they never finalized my contract.

For those who wanted the original angsty chapter, I might turn that into a short story if time allows it. Just an FYI.

_Wolf skater:_ Understood, different stories affecting different types of people. I hope you liked this one. Tried to keep the mood light. Is the Wolf Cave as awesome as my hideout? The Hall of Comedy?

_sunflower13:_ You must tell me the book! I may have read it and forgotten about it! Now you peaked my interest and is searching my vast library on the ipad.

_Irenerb:_ I will keep that in mind! Doing the double date seems fun to me lol.

_JemsnJewels:_ Thanks! I will keep on going! Hope you enjoy this one as well.

_Keepmovingforwar:_ The original story doesn't happen to Artemis but to Wally instead and my outline was really angsty. Maybe I'll turn that into a short story instead.

_Akane09chan:_ Request... DenieD! lol Kidding. I kept the story light and humorous. I think next chapter, I'm going to go back to fluffy goodness.

_stay_traught_suckas:_ I like Robin's pranks and trolls. Always a highlight of my day when I read/watch something from him. I"m glad you enjoyed the previous chapters so I hope this new one works for you as well!

_Chalant Lover:_ I try, I try! I wasn't exactly sure how these chapters are going to turn out because when you throw Robin into the mix, it turns out to be funny instead of fluffy lol.

_fredric_marquez_3:_ !uoy knaht. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

_randommonkeyz998:_ Thank you kindly for those words! I hope this chapter meets your expectations as well.

_andy-ninja girl:_ lol I'm glad you like it. I really enjoy writing about this couple with the challenge set for myself so here's to the next 50 chapters!

_Killerawesome:_ Thank you kindly! I'm glad you're enjoying yourself so as a gift, I give you an update! Hope you enjoy it!

_kaittybee:_ Thanks! I enjoyed that chapter as well!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Green-Eyed Monster**

"Oh my god, Wally West. Are you actually jealous of Wolf?" Artemis asked, stifling her laughter. It was cute that Wally was jealous of an animal, a creature that walks on four legs and cannot speak the human language.

"I'm not jealous!" Wally distastefully uttered, his eyes glaring at the animal who was currently munching on some freshly baked cookies. "That's not normal okay? Who else has a genetically altered animal sitting in their kitchen?"

"I hate to break it to you Baywatch but we're not exactly normal either. Did you take a good look at our team?" Artemis replied, crossing her arms. "In fact, you should be the last one to talk ."

"He's a genetically altered Wolf with increased strength and intelligence! The first 5 words should have been a warning sign!" Wally argued, his eyes darting from Artemis to Wolf. "I don't trust him. My gut is telling me that there's something sinister afoot."

Artemis sighed. She should have known there was something wrong when Wally was the only one who didn't make an attempt to see Wolf. At first, she didn't think it was anything serious with his behavior, writing it off as him just being Wally. It was one thing to be jealous of another boy but to be jealous of Wolf? That was completely ludicrous.

"Wally... Have you even met Wolf?" Artemis asked. "Look, you're not being fair right now. Just come play with Wolf and you'll see just how lovable he is."

"Lovable? Did the animal make you fall in love with him Artemis?" Wally quickly grabbed her shoulders, his green eyes staring into hers. "Tell me woman! If that beast is releasing an undetectable pheromone into the air, we need to lock down this cave and perform immediate containment. I need to get to work on an antidote. He could be controlling your minds as we speak!"

Wally then tilted his head, narrowing his eyes as he analyzed his girlfriend. "Your heart rate seems normal but then again, I couldn't tell what your base rate is anyway. Your pupils aren't dilated which is a good sign but then again, why would they be dilated in the first place?"

"Wally."

"I don't see any rashes on your skin since its perfect as always."

"Wally."

"There's no flesh wound on your body or else I would have seen red blotches on your clothing from the blood."

"Oh screw it." Artemis growled and grabbed Wally, pulling him to a kiss that demanded his attention. Her hands went above his shoulders and around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. For people who was stubborn like Wally and herself, being blunt was the only way to go. She can't even begin to understand why Wally would be jealous of Wolf but she knew how it felt to be bitten by the green-eyed bug.

Horrible. Miserable. Resentful.

"Woah." Wally exclaimed after breaking apart their kiss for the much needed oxygen. "What was that about?"

"Are you still jealous?" Artemis asked, a smirk on her face.

"No but..." Wally began to speak but Artemis quickly silenced him, with a finger pressed to his mouth.

"I'm not going anywhere Baywatch."

Wally nodded his head. He knew that but yet, there was still a small part of him was still feeling jealous.

"I know babe but it's just that when I see Wolf, I don't see him for the animal that he is." Wally explained, his green eyes looking straight into hers. "I see the nobility and grace that comes from that animal. The charisma, the leadership, qualities that you find in a great man and I started to think that maybe I don't have what it takes to live up to those standards. There are plenty of other guys out there that has those ideals and well... I don't know Artemis. I'm none of those... I'm merely just a guy who probably has no chance with you if it wasn't for these circumstances. Look at me Artemis, if it wasn't for this gig, I would never stand a chance with you."

Artemis felt her eyes tear up, the confession that Wally was making moved her heart. It made sense, why he was jealous of Wolf. He was afraid that she was going to leave him for someone better.

"You know you're an idiot right Wally?" Artemis softly answered, her hands intertwining with his. "I don't need someone whose perfect. I just want someone who can see me for who I really am. I want to be loved and cherished, not paraded around like some kind of trophy."

She felt the tension leaving his fingers and she smiled. "I don't want someone who can't make me laugh so you better be able to keep the smile on my face ."

Wally chuckled and half saluted with his free hand. "Yes ma'am!"

"Now can you stop acting like a jealous fool and just be Wally West?" Artemis asked, stopping herself from adding the word normal into that sentence. They both knew that there was no such thing as normal in their little group. The genetically altered wolf sitting in the kitchen spoke volumes.

"Yes ma'am!" Wally saluted again. "But I still have to say it babe. My stomach is thinking that something sinister is going on."

Artemis rolled her eyes, the pair walking into the kitchen. "You're just paranoid now. I think it's time you meet the newest member of the team. Wally, meet Wolf."

"No. No. No!" Wally yelled, his eyes widening and his finger pointing at Wolf. "What are you doing!"

The speedster quickly ran towards the Wolf, skidding his foot as he forced himself to stop in front of the animal. "Those are MY cookies!"

Wolf looked on, a little confused but growled, annoyed by the fact that this human was in his face.

"Wally! Those are just cookies!" Artemis shouted, trying to defuse the situation or worse, seeing her boyfriend beaten up by Wolf. She could picture the jokes that would follow from Green Arrow and the rest of the team.

"I knew it! I knew there was something sinister here! Those are my cookies you cookie thief!" Wally growled back, clearly not backing down from the challenge. "Never. Touch. My. Snacks."

Wolf snorted and turned around, his tail intentionally slapping Wally in the face.

Artemis giggled and quickly covered her mouth. She was actually relived that Wally was able to get over his jealousy quickly because being jealous isn't something that can be taken likely. As strong as their connection is, it is also very fragile, easily broken if they didn't believe in each other. Seeing Wally finally interacting with Wolf, even if it was over something as simple as food, showed her that Wally was strong enough to overcome even the smallest bit of the green-eyed monster.

And that itself, made her heart beat just a little faster whenever she thought about her scarlet speedster.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed it. Next chapter, I'm probably going back to fluffy scenarios!


	10. Fairy Tale

__Sorry for the late update. I went ahead and visited the guys who own Young Justice to demand my cookies back. Long story short, there was some words that was exchanged, physical contact was established and a restraining order was given. Needlessly to say, the point was thrown across and we should be expecting a change in ownership sometime soon!

_sunflower13:_ I tried to capture Wally's spirit in my writings, just to make it seem realistic. Glad you like it!

_andy-ninja girl:_ Let's hope this chapter is fluffy!

_N0601859:_ Glad you enjoyed it.

_randommonkeyz998:_ Yay! Glad someone liked it! I wanted to bring in Wally's scientific knowledge for once!

_areanna123:_ Glad you enjoyed it. I like writing about this couple!

_Akane09chan:_ Who me? I wouldn't dare play with your emotions... Much! haha.

_stay_traught_suckas:_ Thanks! Just what I was going for! More fluff please lol.

_Irenerb:_ Thanks! Wolf is awesome. I wish I had a wolf...

_Wolf skater:_ I need a guard animal for my cave. Lets go see if we can find Wolf in the wild... or borrow him from Conner!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Fairy Tale**

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Artemis stared at the mirror, her hand slowly moving the brush as it combed through her hair. Today was going to be one of those days where she wished she had stayed in bed. It was horrible, nothing was going her way this morning; the hot water ran out in the middle of her shower, her favorite pair of jeans ripped and to top it off, her hair wasn't even cooperating with her this morning.

Not even the stupid mirror.

_'Hi sunshine! It's a beautiful day today!'_

"Stop that." Artemis growled, her eyes narrowing at her evil reflection. "I don't know why you're so happy. You're supposed to be gloomy like me."

'_Oh I'm sorry. Here, let's try that again. Aren't these jeans a bit to__o tight for us?'_

Artemis looked down and bit her lip, recalling that she did have some slight trouble getting into these jeans this morning. "I guess I shouldn't have eaten that cupcake last night..."

_'And this hair. Who are you trying to be sweetheart? A princess? Didn't you know that fairy tales went out of style ages ago?'_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Artemis muttered, her eyes fixated on her long blond locks. "There's nothing wrong with my hair..."

_'Are you sure? Who likes a girl with such long hair anyway? Do you think Wally likes you with long hair?'_

"What kind of question is that? Of course he likes my hair."

_'Are you sure honey? Has he ever said anything about liking your hair? I think he's just lying...'_

"Shut up!" Artemis screamed, her legs giving out as she slowly dropped to the ground, her eyes tearing up as her hands grasped her hair. "Just leave me alone."

"Artemis!" Wally yelled, running into the room. He was on his way to the kitchen when he heard a scream coming from his girlfriend's room. Within seconds, he was by her side, concern written across his face as he saw her on the floor.

"Are you okay Artemis?" Wally asked, pulling her into his arms as he tried to calm her down. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I'm ugly Wally!" Artemis cried out, burying her face into his chest. "How could you be with someone as ugly as me?"

"Woah, hold on for a second. What are you talking about? You're beautiful just the way you are."

"You don't have to lie to me! I'm fat and ugly! Just look at me! What kind of girl has calluses on their hands and can't even fit into their jeans? Me that's who! And this hair! Why do I even have long hair? No one likes a girl with long hair!"

Artemis yelled again, tears falling down her cheeks as she repeatedly slammed her fists into Wally's chest.

Wally winced but kept his mouth shut. He knew exactly what Artemis was going through; the idea of being perfect, being like everyone else fresh on his mind. Who was he kidding? Every teenager goes through this phase, himself included.

It was several minutes before Artemis finally calmed down, her breathing returning to normal rhythm.

"Are you okay now babe?" Wally asked, his voice gentled as his arms continued to stay wrapped around her.

Artemis slowly shifted her weight and she looked up, her eyes red from crying. "I'm sorry Wally, I really am. I didn't want you to see me like this."

"No its fine babe and I guess I'm sorry too."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" Artemis asked.

"Because I never got the chance to actually explain why I think you're beautiful. It's a crime actually." Wally replied, smiling as he looked down at his girlfriend. "Every girl should at least once hear why their boyfriend thinks their beautiful."

"So why am I beautiful Wally?" Artemis muttered, her cheeks tinged with a slightly red color. She tilted her head down, hoping that Wally wouldn't look at her but somehow, his hand cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

Wally looked into her eyes, smiling as he took in every one of her delicate features. "You're beautiful because of who you are Artemis. You have several very attractive qualities that makes me stop what I'm doing every time you walk into the room and that smile of yours is enough to make any guy on this planet go ape crazy over you. This one especially since I have never taken my eyes off you since the moment you appeared through those Zeta Tubes. Plus, you have amazing culinary skills that makes my heart go boom."

Artemis felt herself smiling slightly, feeling the sincerity behind his words. She put her hands on his chest and pushed herself forward, kissing him on his lips. All that anxiety, that frustration disappeared the moment Wally appeared and took her in his arms.

Wally grinned into their kiss and pulled away. "And I especially like your hair. I like running my hands through it."

"Why?" Artemis whispered, her attention focused on Wally's green eyes.

"Because afterwards, I can pull you in for a kiss... like this."

True to his words, his hands wrapped themselves around her waist and they shared another kiss, this one longer than the last. All her life, Artemis was told on who she had to be and never given the choice of who she wanted to be. Being with Wally was a chance that she never had. Being with him gave her the choice of being the person that she wanted to be.

And she wanted to be that person who held Wally's heart... just like how he held hers.

"You are who you are Artemis and I wouldn't change you for anyone else in the world."

Artemis smiled and sighed, burying her head into his chest. "Thank you Baywatch."

Fairy tales might have went out of style ages ago but what they have now is truly something for the storybooks.

* * *

_I got lost on the road to life. On a side note, I found a guide that would help me back._


	11. Dependence

I often wonder just how one makes a successful television show with superheroes. Whatever they have, I must get lol. Enjoy the new chapter.

_Irenerb:_ If you like that one, you should enjoy this one as well.

_Wolf skater:_ Yes, for what we have now, we have a gentlemen's agreement. Let's hope they won't find someway to undercut me from the deal :X. Glad you like that chapter. Its fun writing about this couple.

_sunflower13:_ I take it that you enjoyed it? :)

_andy-ninja girl:_ Here's the next update! I hope you like this one as well.

_keepmovingforward2:_ Thanks! I'm glad you love it!

_Akane09chan:_ Don't cry! Lets cheer you up with this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Dependence**

"Robin!" Wally yelled, rapidly knocking on the Boy Wonder's door with his knuckles. "I know you're in there. Open up man! I have a problem."

"So what? We all have problems KF. Go away, I'm busy." Robin replied. Wally narrowed his eyes and put his ear to the door, feeling the cold metal against his skin. "You have three seconds to remove your ear from the door before I'm zapping you."

"You're bluffing." Wally retorted, snorting at the lame threat. "Zap me? Come on dude. There is no wayyy - OUCH!" A small electrical jolt traveled through the door, shocking Wally enough to force him to take several steps back, his hands furiously rubbing his ear. "What the hell? Dude, you zapped me! That's not cool!"

"You were warned." Robin crackled, amused by the opportunity to use the secret function installed on his own door. "Now go away."

"Robinnn..." Wally whined, continuing to knock on the door. "I need help. Bad."

"No, go find Kaldur. He's the leader of the team."

"He can't help me! He doesn't understand my problems like you do man."

"You make us sound like a couple KF. Go talk to Artemis if you have problems. She's your girlfriend right? I don't know if you know this but since she is your girlfriend, its written in the relationship code that you have to go to her with your problems. It's like rule #2, right below rule #1 that says 'Don't bother Robin!'. Now scram, I have work to do."

"I can't dude! I can't go to her." Wally replied. "If you help me out here, I'll help you troll Batman."

This was it. This was his trump card. There was nothing else he could offer Robin. The kid had everything but the only thing he doesn't have is the ability to prank his mentor. Batman was the world's great detective and no one, not even the Joker, was able to pull one over Batman. He could practically hear the saliva drooling off Robin's mouth.

"Five Minutes." Robin's voice echoed through the intercom.

"Fifteen." Wally smiled, counter-offering. "And we can't do anything that would endanger my life."

"Three minutes and I zap you again."

"You're suppose to give me a decent counter-offer you demon in human disguise!"

"I'm not the desperate one here KF. What's your call?"

Wally frowned. Going up against Batman was like going up against the sky. No matter who you are, Batman will find you and when he does, you better pray he's in a good mood. "Ten Minutes and we limit the prank to Gotham only."

"Done." The door quickly opened, letting a stream of cool air out of the room and Wally's eyes shone with interest. He's never actually been invited into Robin's room before. Snuck in yes but never actually invited. "Don't touch anything." Robin warned.

Wally quickly removed his hand from the small pen like gadget on the desk. "Wasn't gonna." He muttered, cursing the stupid pen under his breath.

"So talk KF. What's on that mind of yours?" Robin asked, swirling his chair around to get a good look at his friend in need.

"Why do you have trip wires by the door?"

"You have ten minutes and you ask about the door? Come on KF. I'm offering you an olive branch here. Take it."

"And watch it explode." Wally grumbled. Robin narrowed his eyes and he sighed. "Fine. It's about Artemis."

"And... what about her that makes you a desperate man Wally?" Robin asked, a pad and pen already on his lap. "Did she do something to tick you off?"

"No, it's nothing like that." Wally answered, "I really don't know what it is. It seems like whenever I'm away from her, she's the only thing that I want. She's all I think about. From the moment that I get up to the moment I close my eyes, I see Artemis. I see her when I eat, when I sleep, when I go out for a snack. She's always there man! And I don't know what to do! Am I going crazy Robin?"

"Do you see Artemis in this room right now?"

Wally shook his head. "No but if I close my eyes and picture you differently, Artemis can be here right now."

Robin looked away in mild disgust. "Ugh, don't do that again. I don't need that picture in my head. So let's get this straight. You see Artemis everywhere and from what you're telling me, she has completely taken over your mind. Is that a correct assumption?"

"Yes."

The Boy Wonder rolled his eyes. It was a typical case of the lovitis syndrome. Lucky for Wally, there was only one cure and he happened to have it on him as well. "So Wally, tell me. Why do you think you're seeing Artemis?"

It was a good question, which left Wally pondering. This feeling that he's been experiencing lately was new for him and whenever he's around Artemis or thinking about her, his stomach starts churning and all he wanted to do is to be with her.

"Do you like her Wally?"

Like was an understatement. He wouldn't even use the word like anymore when it comes to his feelings concerning Artemis. Sure, he liked her when they first started dating but now... he wasn't even sure if he would use the word like.

"Does she make you smile?"

Of course she did. Wally instantly thought back to the times where he would smile whenever she came up to him from behind, giving him a hug and kissing him on the cheek. It made him happy to finally find someone who wanted him for who he is.

"I love her." Wally finally answered, his eyes widening at his response. "Holy mother of all thanksgiving. I love her. I love Artemis."

Robin smiled and nodded his head. "Yes you do KF. You love her now go out there and tell her."

"I can't do that!" Wally frantically responded. "Telling a girl that you love her is suicide. Holy crap, I don't know what to do."

"You'll tell her." Robin replied again, this time standing up and stalking over to Wally with a predatory smile on his face. "Tell her Wally."

The speedster shook his head. "No and you can't make me!"

The Boy Wonder sighed. "You know, I hate it when I send pawns into the battlefield without them saying their last goodbyes. It just breaks my heart."

"Pawns? Battlefield? What are you talking about dude?" Wally asked before realizing about the plan to troll Batman. "Am I going to die in the plan? You're sacrificing me? After all we been through?!"

"It's for the greater good and don't worry, if you don't tell Artemis, then I will." Robin smirked, holding up the pen that he was writing with earlier.

"It's a pen."

"A recording pen." Robin retorted, his finger pressing the hidden button on the side. Wally's voice came out from the recording, declaring his love for Artemis and then his high pitch denial afterwards. "So let's talk terms shall we?"

It was then an unspoken rule between Wally and his subconscious that the events that transpired on this day never existed. Unlucky for him. Robin happened to have the entire session recorded and uploaded to his personal server.

* * *

_Let's get this party started shall we?_


	12. Powerless

So, I hear that Young Justice has finally returned to television. Should I start watching now or wait until there's more? There better something awesome in the first episode because if there isn't... I'll leave that thought up in the air... But anyway! Sorry for the long update. Let's hope the next one won't be so long. Thanks for all the reviews! It was fun reading them!

_Irenerb:_ It's Wally! I imagined that he would have gone to grab a snack with Robin or even Conner if it meant helping him with his feelings lol. Glad you enjoyed this chapter.

_Codby:_ Make Robin say something evil? That can be arranged in a later chapter.

_Wolf Skater:_ I hear a genie just granted your wish.

_YJ-Lover:_ I'm glad you loved it! It's awesome just writing about this couple.

_sunflower13:_ I think the correct motto is, never trust someone that's younger than you and crackles while disappearing. Haha, god I can't stop picturing robin. You just made me youtube it!

_Hockeygirl28:_ I agree as well! But we love trolls lol.

_Stay_traught_suckas:_ I'm glad you enjoyed it! It's so FLUFFY! You're not insane. Everyone else is just weird lol.

_Awsomaniatica:_ Thanks for reviewing all those chapters! I'm glad you enjoyed each one of them and I hope that I continue to churn out chapters that make you keep on coming back.

_anonymous1845:_ Thanks! It was fun writing it.

_Akane09chan:_ I think the chapters with Robin trolling is the best. I am able to bring out the full potential of my troll powers.

_icequenn3135:_ I hope so too! Thanks for the review!

_Mark in orlando:_ lol I think the plot went too far as putting Artemis in there. She should just be home with Wally and their dog.

_ArtemisandKidFlash:_ Yes, they are. I made each chapter as a build up to a relationship.

_angelkierra:_ lol yes, everyone should have seen it coming since Robin is the best comedic partner there is.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Powerless**

"Wally? Are you in here Wally?" Artemis narrowed her eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness that covered the room. "Come on Wally... This is no time for jokes..." The last part she whispered to herself.

"I'm not in the mood to talk Artemis."

She quickly turned her head, her eyes moving towards the corner of the room. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she shook her head. "Why are you just sitting here Baywatch? Everyone's worried about you."

Wally shook his head, "They wouldn't be able to understand my problem. No one would! I just wanted to find someplace where I could be alone with my thoughts."

"And you decided that the best place was to hide in a supply room closet with all the dust bunnies?" Artemis asked, amused by her boyfriend's antics. "Although, I had to give you credit for ditching the communicator though. We thought we were chasing a ghost and Kaldar actually started telling ghost stories from Atlantis while we searched for you."

"I didn't want to be found Artemis!" Wally harshly replied, his fingers clenched themselves into a fist. "Just leave me alone."

"What died and crawled up your ass Kid Idiot!" Artemis retorted, her eyes flaring from his words. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She quickly crossed the room, her hand reaching for his but what she saw made her flinch.

There was fear present in Wally's green eyes. Fear in the eyes of her boyfriend, the confident, cocky, egotistic man who would drop everything in a heartbeat just to make her laugh.

"Wally..." Artemis called out again, only this time, in a softer voice. "Are you okay?"

Wally didn't respond, his eyes focused on his clenched fists. There was so many things that he wanted to say, to tell her what was running through his mind but he couldn't. It wouldn't be right to share his burdens with her.

Artemis sighed, knowing that whatever was going through Wally's head would stay there until he's ready to share. She scooted closer to him, looping her arms through his and putting her head on his shoulder. If it was going to take all night for Wally to share, then she would be here all night... waiting for him to open up to her.

As much as she wanted to deny it, they were two peas in a pod. Kinder spirits in this world and no matter what anyone said, they were meant for each other.

"I'm... afraid Artemis."

She nodded along, never once removing her head from his shoulder. She might not have any super powers or amazing gifts but what she does have, was a heart to love Wally unconditionally.

"You know how all speedsters love to run fast?" Wally asked, his eyes still focused on his fists. He didn't need a verbal answer from Artemis, knowing that she was still listening. "I didn't mean for it to happen... but on my last solo mission... I broke the sound barrier Artemis. Can you believe it? The freaking sound barrier but I didn't stop there. I continued pushing myself, to see what my limit was... and do you know what I found?"

"What did you find Wally?"

"There is no limit for speedsters... I was lost in the ecstasy of speed Artemis. The speed force... It was like a drug and I didn't want to stop. I wanted to continue running, running until I lost my legs but that's not what scared me."

Artemis listened to the steady heartbeats from Wally, listening to what he was saying and when he stopped, she found herself looking up, his eyes watering. "Wally..." She whispered, tightening her hold on his arm. "What did you see that scared you?"

"I disappeared Artemis."

His words struck her like a harpoon striking a fish. She could feel her heart stopping the moment she heard those words. "Disappear..." She managed to utter out. "What the hell do you mean disappear Wally West!?"

"It was for a split second that my hand disappeared and then my arm went next. If I wasn't so freaked out at the time, I would have thought it was cool but this is what Uncle Barry warned me about. Running too fast and I would end up back in the speed force and I would be powerless to do anything about it. Once you go, there's no way back."

Artemis stared at him with widened eyes, unable to believe the explanation. "Then stop running. Damn it Wally, there has to be something that we can do."

"There is." Wally answered, his hands now unclenched. "When I was lost in there Artemis, I found myself scared and afraid but I wasn't scared of what would happen to me. I was scared of what would happen to you, to us. I didn't want to disappear, not like this. There was still so much that I wanted to do with you and I wasn't going to just give that up without a fight. Speedsters were created by lightning storms babe, so as long as you're my lightning rod, I'll always be able to return to you, no matter where or how fast I'm running."

Her hands slowly went up to her mouth, tears falling from her eyes. "Wally..." Her heart was beating faster and faster, the way he was staring at her so intensely.

"I love you Artemis Crock."

Who would have thought that she, Artemis Crock, would fall in love? With none other than her loudmouth, idiotic teammate? But the more she looked at Wally, the more her heart continued to beat faster and the more a smile appeared on her face.

There was no point in denying it any further.

"I love you too Wally West. More and more every day."

"So you'll be my lightning rod huh babe?" Wally asked, the usual personality coming back.

Artemis couldn't help but grin."You're so corny." She replied but regardless if Wally was being corny or stubborn or just plain stupid, he was _her_ Wally. Just like how she was _his_ Artemis.

* * *

_I hope I haven't lost my touch ;o_


	13. Test

I apologized for the chapters coming in so infrequently but due to the Hurricane Sandy and cleanups and work, I have my hands full. I will try to do something about that but on a more serious matter. Did they just push Young Justice back even further? After two episodes? What kind of crazy talk is that! Anyway, I am expecting one more chapter to be out on thanksgiving or the day after, just to give people a holiday fluff chapter.

_Wolf Skater:_ Thanks! I really enjoyed writing the last chapter. It was so much fun. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

_Irenerb:_ I agree. Can you believe men take so long to say something so simple? Author looks away.

_sunflower13:_ I'm glad you enjoyed it. I tried to keep true to the story line (Both flash and Young Justice) and in such times, it is pretty tricky but like everything else, it worked itself out.

_Awsomaniatica:_ Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

_Mark in orlando:_ Woo booked-marked I'm glad you like this story. I somewhat agree with you on YJ but then again, I welcome the change of pace since this also happened in the original YJ comics.

_stay_traught_suckas:_ I just finished watching all the episodes that I missed and I have to say, I wanted more and now, no more episodes? I find myself backstabbed.

_Hockeygirl28:_ Me too. I love the fluff in stories. It makes me smile.

_andy-ninja-girl:_ Yay for fluff. I wasn't sure how to do this chapter but apparently, it worked itself out.

_randommonkeyz998:_ Yes, chalk one up for the author. I'm really glad people are enjoying this story.

_Akane09chan:_ Lol! Nice emoticon. I can't believe that I wrote something like that, for me being a guy at least haha.

_Codby:_ Thank you! I was surprised myself. I'm glad you liked it!

_keepmovingforward2:_ Glad you enjoyed it! Let me know if you hate a chapter or something so I know what to work on.

_angelkierra:_ Yay! More love! Thank you angel!

_Angel of Mysteries:_ Thank you kindly for the words. I hope i'll meet everyone's expectations with each chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Test**

Artemis uttered a quiet growl, her fists clenched together. "This is completely pointless Zatanna. I can think of ten things that we can be doing right now that's better than this."

Zatanna shook her head, a frown on her lips. "Come on Artemis. You can't tell me that you aren't even a bit curious? Just think of it as a band-aid that's covering up something. You can either rip it off slowly and drag it out or you can rip it right off, and find the answers you so desperately want."

"Answers? I wasn't even aware that I was asking a question! And besides, Wally would never choose food over me. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Artemis muttered. "Choosing food over people."

"Really Artemis? Is it really ridiculous? Didn't I see him steal an entire pizza from Conner the other day? And a box of cookies from the kitchen the day before that?"

"But that's typical Wally!" Artemis retorted, justifying her boyfriend's actions. "Everyone knows that he has a fast metabolism from his powers."

Which was completely true. Memories upon memories came to her mind, recalling specific moments were Wally would collapse from the lack of food. No matter how many times he tried to explain it to her, she was never able to wrap her mind around the idea on just how Wally was able to eat so much and still look so thin.

She's seen him anything and everything on the table; pizza, chocolate, sandwiches, entire turkeys and never gain a single pound! She would be lying if she wasn't jealous of him for that. But what if Zatanna right? What if he really did prefer food over her? She pulled her arms together and closed her eyes, trying to push those thoughts out of her head.

It was insane. There was no way this could happen. Wally loves her. Artemis shook her head, angry at herself for even thinking about things like that.

"Artemis, I know how much Wally cares for you but this is something that you should ask." Zatanna said, steadying her tone. "And just so you know, I've already asked Robin."

"And what did the Boy Wonder have to choose between? Giving up that laugh he does every time he disappears?" Artemis asked, her expression filled with curiosity. "Or is the way he just disappears on you? God I hate that."

"No Silly, those are his good traits. I had him choose between me or that stupid motorcycle of his." Zatanna answered. "And let me tell you, it was fun watching him trying to justified that he can love the both of us."

"That seems wrong Zee."

Zatanna shook her head, giggling at the memory. "Maybe but I made it up to him afterwards. It's just that boys are so easily distracted by their toys that they seem to forget all about us. I wanted to make sure that he has his priorities straight. That's all."

"Unbelievable."

The magician shrugged her shoulders and started to pull Artemis into the kitchen. "And now it's your turn. It's simple. I know there's one chocolate pudding left and it's Wally's favorite snack. M'gann is out with Conner so there'll be no baked goods in the cave. This setup is so perfect!"

Artemis rolled her eyes and opened the fridge. "You know, it's not like I believe in this nonsense but I'll do it anyway. Just to humor you of course."

"Uh huh." Zatanna smirked and then disappeared into the background. It was almost like she was never there in the first place.

"Show off." Artemis muttered under her breath as she took out the pudding and waited. As the seconds went by, her heart started to beat faster. Why was she so nervous in the first place? There was no reason for her to be so nervous. It was just Wally.

It didn't take long for the speedster to run into the kitchen, a surprised look on his face when he saw Artemis standing there. "Are you okay babe?" Wally asked, his voice filled with concern. "You have this far away look on your face. Kinda like me whenever I listen to Batman talk about our performance."

Artemis nodded, a small smile on her face. "I'm fine Baywatch. What are you doing here?"

"Just looking for something to eat." Wally answered, his voice filled with disappointment when he found the fridge empty. "Damn, empty and two hours before dinner too."

This felt like another episode of Animal Planet, where the hungry lion stalks the helpless antelope and in her case, the helpless chocolate pudding.

"Are you going to eat that babe?" Wally pointed to the chocolate pudding in her hands.

Artemis couldn't open her mouth, her heart pounding furiously against her chest. This was it. This was where she either quickly rips off the band-aid or run away like a chicken. She wanted to answer him but she couldn't. Her mind switched between yes and no so quickly that she didn't trust anything that came out of her mouth so she did the only thing she could. She nodded her head.

"Aw." Wally replied, dropping his head in defeat. "Oh well, you win some, you lose some."

"Here." Artemis quietly said. "I was going to have it myself but I changed my mind."

Wally narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure? I don't need it if you really had your heart set on it."

"It's fine Baywatch. Take it already." Artemis all but yelled. At this point, it was no longer a little game that she was playing with Zatanna. The next few minutes would define the rest of her night; whether she spends it with Wally in the cave watching television or taking her anger out on some unsuspecting thug.

"You are the best!" Wally shouted. He leaned forward, giving her a quick kiss on the cheeks before leaving the room.

Artemis stood there, speechless and shocked. She really couldn't believe it. Wally... he did choose that stupid pudding cup over her.

Numb.

She felt numb. It was like someone took a sledgehammer and just slammed it against her heart, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. It stung, to have someone you trusted fully with your heart take it and throw it back in your face. Artemis felt her vision wavering, from the tears building up in her eyes.

Artemis blinked furiously, trying to force herself not to shed one tear but she couldn't. The pain in her heart was too great.

She stood there, trying to steady herself from falling to the floor. There was a tap on her shoulders and she shrugged it off. "Go away Zatanna. I'm not in the mood." Her voice hoarse.

"Zatanna? Why would I be Zatanna? I mean I could probably look like her, if not better but sadly, it's just me." Wally spoke up, causing Artemis to turn around with widened eyes, which he noticed was now slightly puffy red. "Why on earth would I just take your snack and not even offer to share it with you? Even I'm not that selfish."

Artemis shook her head, using the back of her hands to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I... don't know..." She quietly whispered.

Wally sighed, shaking his head. "How long have you known me Artemis? You know I'll always share what I have, even give up what I have if it meant making you happy. And I'll tell you one other thing, I'm not in _love_ with food... but I am in _love_ with you. Always have and always will."

"I know Wally but I..." Artemis explained, wanting to tell Wally about her doubts but before she can get far enough, his finger was on her lips, stopping her from continuing.

"We're human Artemis. We will always have doubts; it may not happen today and it may not be tomorrow but it will happen. It's the way of life but it's how we handle our doubt that separates us from everyone else. I will be the first to admit that I'm not exactly the smartest person when it comes to relationships but I will honestly tell you now, there will never be anything more important than you in my life."

The way his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer caused her to sigh, breathing in his scent. She could feel his heartbeat, pounding against his chest but at the same time, keeping in pace with the sound of her own heart.

"I would share my last cookie, my last slice of pizza and my heart with you Artemis." Wally cheekily replied, a smile on his face. "For as long as you'll have me, I'll always be here."

All she can do was to embrace the one who holds her heart, expressing her love with not only her words but with her actions. Even if there was some doubt in her heart, if not today or tomorrow but years down the road, Wally would be there. Every step of the way.

* * *

_The author is not familiar with the way relationships work and will not be responsible if this seems accurate or inaccurate. He went through 10 drafts before settling on this one. Please don't send him hate mail. _


	14. Knight

Happy thanksgiving everyone. Finished it in time for today. I hope you all enjoy it. Now in the wise words of this author, Eat a lot, sleep a lot and make sure you all read and review a lot lol! Kidding but enjoy the holidays. It's been a pleasure knowing each of you.

_Wolf skater:_ That's a sign of true love! When Wally would share even his food with her.

_Awsomaniatica:_ Thanks for the words of wisdom. When I tend to dive into topics like this, I'm out of my comfort zone and I also base it on things I've seen. I'm glad this was something that people enjoyed.

_Irenerb:_ Thank you! Throwing Zatanna in here was just classic :)

_sunflower13:_ Artemis is headstrong and stubborn but when face with doubt, the best way is to just rip that band-aid off!

_Hermes's girl:_ Thank you! That's what I was looking for!

_keepmovingforward2:_ Thank you~! Always glad to see people liking the chapter.

_randommonkeyz998:_ LOL! I see how it is :P but I'm glad you enjoyed it.

_FlyingFree:_ Don't feel guilty This is meant to be a series of one shots that people will enjoy, no matter where they start on! I usually like to leave my A/N to be funny to divert the story in case people hate it. *Looks away.*

_Guest:_ :) to you too!

_stay_traught_suckas:_ You may but you have to know that in return, you might get cookies lol.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Knight**

If Artemis had a choice, she would be anywhere but here. This hellhole of a place. She sighed, wishing that the clock on the wall would spin a little faster. Was it too much to ask for if time started to move faster by even one minute? Her eyes stared at the infernal device, wishing that it would combust and explode.

When nothing happened, Artemis shook her head. "You win this round." She muttered, defeated by a mere machine.

It wasn't by choice that she was here, at school with all the annoying pests. Especially one by the name of Jenny Bierman. She felt another paper ball hit the back of her head and it took all her strength not to turn around and throw her pencil at her. Even without her arrows, Artemis never found herself defenseless. As long as she had something that resembles an arrow; pens, pencils, a stick. She would be able to hit her target with full accuracy.

"Is poor Arty hurt?" Jenny mockingly whispered, "Does your boo-boo need a band-aid?"

"Shut your mouth Jenny, before I shut it for you." Artemis hissed back.

Jenny rolled her eyes, her crew of girls snickering behind her. "Aw, did I hurt Arty-poo's feelings? Does she need to run twenty miles back to her mommy?"

"At least I don't need an entourage to remind everyone just how important I am but then again, I guess even with all that money, you girls still can't afraid a brain." Artemis retorted. She could feel the angry glares coming from the group of girls, the mindless seven, as she nicknamed that group.

"Oh I'm sorry, is the scholarship girl giving us a lecture on popularity? Please Crock. You don't even have a boyfriend, much less of a date to the school dance."

Artemis snorted. It was cute that they think she would even go to some stupid school dance. "What I do in my personal time is none of your business and besides, with so many rumors surrounding you, I'm surprised any guy would even consider going with you."

She watched as Jenny's eyes widened before her face turned red from embarrassment. "You - you." Her finger reached for an eraser but before anything could happen, the bell finally rang, causing Artemis to let out an exasperated sigh. She may have won this round but come Monday, the cycle would start all over again.

Artemis quickly gathered up her things and headed for the door, not wanting to spend even a second more in the same place as Jenny. All she wanted to do was to walk out of the school and just teleport back to the Cave, where she can enjoy some personal time with Wally.

"Going somewhere Arty?"

"Yeah home Bierman." Artemis curtly replied, wanting nothing more to do with her. She sidestepped Jenny, twisting her body to get through the door. Artemis ignored the barbed and snide comments, mentally telling herself after today, she would be pest free for the weekend.

"Damn girls, cutie at 12 o clock." Jenny pointed out, causing everyone to look straight ahead, including Artemis.

Artemis squinted and then her eyes widened. She couldn't help but smile. It was Wally, standing there smiling back at her.

"What are you smiling for Crock? He's way out of your league."

"He's coming over!" One of the girls squealed. "I bet he's going to ask you to the dance Jenny!"

Jenny nodded, "Of course he is. He probably overheard that I was still available and was waiting until this moment to catch me by surprise."

Artemis wanted to gag, just listening to her brag made her nauseous. "He wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." She uttered under her breath.

"Watch and learn Arty. This is how you get a boy to ask you to the dance."

Before Artemis could respond, she was sent stumbling to the sides when Jenny forcefully shoved her out of the way.

"Hi handsome." Jenny greeted, a flirtatious smile on her face. "Can I help you with anything?"

Wally stopped half way, taken back by the brunette's greeting. "Uh, not really." He replied, seeing as how Artemis roll her eyes at the girl.

"Are you sure? Maybe you and I could go get someplace less crowded and figure out what you really want."

Was this girl hitting on him? Wally chuckled and shook his head. "Listen uh whoever you are. Thanks but no thanks."

Jenny gritted her teeth. How dare he try and humiliate her in front Artemis Crock. He was suppose to be putty in her hands. "Then maybe I can change your mind?" She asked, taking a step forward and putting her hand on his arm.

Wally sighed and shrugged her hand off. "I don't know if you're being ignorant or just dense but I know you're not deaf. I already told you that I'm not not interested."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"To pick up my beautiful girlfriend, Artemis." Wally answered, his arms folded against his chest. "So if you don't mind, you're standing between us."

Artemis took this as a cue and stepped forward, a huge smile on her face. "Hi Baywatch." She greeted, intentionally dragging out the kiss to be much longer than it needed.

"Hey yourself gorgeous." Wally replied, smiling as he pulled her into a hug. "I missed you."

She stared into his eyes, the familiar shades of green that captivated her very soul. It took all her strength to not giggle when she felt him pick her up, laughing as he twirled her around.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jenny screamed, her entourage looking on in shock. "Her? You're seriously picking her when you can have someone like me? You must be out of your mind!"

Wally narrowed his eyes and gently lowered Artemis to the ground. "I would watch your tongue if I were you. Artemis is and will be a hundred times the woman you'll ever hope to be."

If it wasn't for Wally's arm blocking her way, she would have punched Jenny in the face, regardless if she received detention or expulsion. No one talks to her boyfriend that way but when she saw the angry glare in Wally's eyes, she stopped.

The way he defended her caused her cheeks to flush. She never had anyone speak about her like that. The fierce and protective tone in his voice. The way his body language was set to defend her against all attacks. God, he looked so hot just standing here.

"She's a nobody! A loser!"

"And you're just a bully whose throwing a tantrum when things don't go her way. Why don't you run back to your daddy and have him spoil you some more."

Wally smirked and then casually waved, leaving everyone speechless. He reached for Artemis's hand, dragging her away from the crowd. "Sorry babe but someone needed to set that girl straight."

Artemis laughed and jumped on Wally, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't apologize Baywatch. It was the second best thing that happened to me today."

"Oh? Second best thing? What's the first?" Wally asked.

"My knight in shining armor came."

Wally silently laughed, pulling his girlfriend closer to him. "I'll always be your knight babe." He whispered, "As long as you'll be my princess."

* * *

_The author will now proceed to eat a lot of turkey because it's a natural sleeping pill. He wonders if by eating a lot, will more scenarios about spitfire come to him? Stay tuned._


	15. Gift

Happy Holidays to everyone. I was lucky this chapter had an appropriate theme for the story! I hope you guys enjoy it too.

_Never trust a ladder:_ Glad you love it! I enjoyed writing it. Happy Holidays!

_Akane09chan:_ Yay thanks for the words of praise. Happy Holidays!

_Stay_traught_suckas:_ Turkey is awesome. I would have turkey everyday if I could :x. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Happy Holidays!

_Awsomaniatica:_ Thank you! It was fun exploring new characters and its better to bring back a common enemy to meet the boyfriend! Happy Holidays!

_forget the rest:_ Thanks. I try to do a story in each chapter. Not sure why it comes out like that but I think its a nice touch. Happy Holidays!

_andy-ninja girl:_ Agreed lol. Thanks for the review and Happy Holidays!

_Player Zero:_ Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Happy Holidays!

_IronicVeghead:_ I'm glad you did. It was a blast writing it. Happy Holidays!

_Liam Payne16:_ :) Brings a smile to my face whenever people like it. Hope to see you around for future chapters. Happy Holidays!

_FlyingFree:_ We are our own worst enemies. I'm not disagreeing with you in any way but yes, we try to strive for perfection and if we try hard enough, we may attain it :) Happy holidays and thanks for reviewing!

_sunflower13:_ LOL wow. I should try that but I'll stick to beer lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Happy Holidays!

_Wolf Skater:_ I like this fluff that I have going on. It still warms me up every time I re-read these chapters. Happy Holidays!

_angelkierra:_ I hope this one brings a smile to your face as well! Let me know! Happy Holidays!

_Hockeygirl28:_ I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope the next one is to your liking as well. Happy Holidays!

_Ashleylee987:_ LOL. I think it's very cool that I can make people, including you, feel mushy :) Happy Holidays!

_Love Our Troops:_ I call that a very successful meal! Happy Holidays!

_Irenerb:_ Yes, Favorite chapters! Win! lol. Happy Holidays!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Gift**

_'I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside... I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside...'_

Wally sighed, the pressure finally getting to him. It was the fifth time this song has played over the mall's PA system and it was driving him nuts. It was bad enough that tonight was Christmas Eve but he still didn't have a gift for Artemis! He tried asking his mother and Aunt Iris for some hints on what to get her but all they told him was to look inside his heart. The best gifts always comes from the heart. He would have taken their advice seriously if he didn't overhear his Uncle Barry snickering from the other room.

"Bottom of my heart. Look from the bottom of my heart." Wally muttered as he strolled through the mall once more. "Nuts!" He threw his hands into the air and disappeared from the mall. So far, he's been to fifteen different malls, trying to find the perfect gift but the more he searched, the more everything looked the same.

"This is impossible! It cannot be done!" Wally yelled, sinking down to his knees as he slowly crawled over to the mall couches. "Scarves, hats, sweaters. Why do they need to come in so many different colors and materials! It's like they don't want men to succeed in buying the perfect gift!"

He continued to crawl, his body crying out with every step taken. "I'm so sorry Artemis. I tried. I really tried but it looks like you'll have to be happy with just a gift certificate from a department store."

As Wally crawled, he ignored the looks that everyone was giving him. They don't understand the pain that he was going through. The suffering that he was in and the scars from within his body. The uneaten Christmas Cookies, the leftovers from dinner that he refused so he can get back to shopping early. All of this was for one person...

His girlfriend, Artemis.

If only there was a sign. A clue that would lead him to a perfect gift. The universe wouldn't let him down like this.

"You have to move Wally. You're embarrassing everyone."

Okay, that wasn't the exact sign he was looking for. As he slowly opened his eyes, he noticed that the voice came from a dark set of boots and black cargo pants...

It couldn't be him... Wally thought. He heard a sigh and then a grunt.

"Conner!" Wally shouted, jumping up and giving his teammate a hug. "The universe sure sent a weird sign but hey, I'm desperate so I'm just going to take it. I'm just glad they didn't send Wolf instead."

"I need your help man. I don't know what to get Artemis and I only have..." Wally paused, looking at his watch. "Two hours left so please, please, help me!"

Conner sighed. "I didn't come here to help you with your problems. I need to find something for Clark's mother..." His eyes switched between the sale at Pottery Barn and the puppy dog eyes that Wally was giving him. To think that M'gann convinced him to do his shopping here. He reminded himself that this was the last time he would listen to her when it comes to shopping in a different state.

"But Conner, buddy, pal. I'm in a bind here."

"Go buy a book or something. That's what I got M'gann."

"A book? You got a hot girl a book?" Wally asked, skeptical at the answer. "Why does she even want a book?"

"Beats me but she wanted a book so I walked into a bookstore and got her a book that she might like." Conner replied, explaining his thought process. "I'm leaving so good luck Wally."

"A book? Why would I even get Artemis a ..." Wally slowly said and then a smile lit up on his face. "I know what to get Artemis!" He shouted to no one in particular.

"Shut up Wally!" Conner yelled back from across the mall who knew Wally was too ecstatic at this point to care about anything else.

_'I simply must go - But, baby, it's cold outside. The answer is no - But, baby, it's cold outside...'_

With fifteen minutes until the clock struck twelve for Christmas Morning, Wally sped down the streets of Gotham, turning left and right and jumping over fences.

It took him two phone calls and a favor from Robin to get this gift but it was definitely worth it. Artemis was going to love his gift.

Running through the front door and up the stairs, Wally had a big smile on his face. The universe finally came through for him, in the form of Conner Kent.

His knuckles rapidly knocked on the door of Apartment 28B and within moments, a sleepy eyed Artemis opened the door. She stifled a yawn as she greeted her late night visitor.

"Wally?"

"Hi Babe." Wally replied, giving her a small peck on the lips. "Merry Christmas!"

"What are you doing here so late?" She asked, the sleep still present in her eyes. They had agree that they would be exchanging presents in the morning, not at the stroke of midnight.

"I got you your gift!" Wally proudly answered and held it out for Artemis. She couldn't help but smile. It was neatly wrapped in red and green paper with reindeer on them but it was the kid in Wally that had her smiling the most. Just standing next to him, she could feel her body growing with excitement.

"Thank you Baywatch."

"Open it. Open it!"

Artemis suppressed a smile, trying to keep herself from ripping the gift open. She could tell that Wally was really antsy with it so just to make him pay for waking her up so late, she slowly opened the gift... one string at a time.

She watched Wally carefully, getting a kicked out of his facial expressions. She had wonder just how long before he cracked.

"Open it already!"

Three seconds. It must be some gift. Artemis thought. She carefully opened the wrapping paper and what she saw completely took her by surprise.

"Oh Wally... How did you..."

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Santa came to me one night... and OW-" He winced from the pain and noticed that Artemis was glaring at him. "Uh, I mean, I just knew babe. Let's just leave it at that."

Holding the present delicately in her hands, Artemis felt her eyes water. Just how on earth did Wally know that Alice in Wonderland was her favorite story?

In all her years, she received many gifts, some important, some unimportant and was left sitting in some closet somewhere but this was truly the first time she received something that she really loved.

"Thank you Wally." Artemis answered, a big smile on her face.

"And that's not the best part. This is the first edition, signed by Charles Lutwidge Dodgson himself."

"Oh my god, it must have cost a fortune. I can't accept this."

Wally shook his head. "Just take it Artemis or else a certain princess would be angry with me and I would be the only man to start a war with a sovereign country."

Artemis laughed and kissed Wally hard. As she reflected against the year, she realized just how much happier she's been in life... with Wally and with his gift in her hands... she could see just how much he loves her. It goes without saying that no matter how much she tried to deny it, she was truly and completely in love with Wally.

"I love you Baywatch."

"And I love you too Artemis."

_'I really can't stay - Get over that hold out... Ohhh, baby it's cold outside...'_

* * *

_Just give me a warm blanket and some eggnog._


End file.
